30 jours
by Thoas
Summary: Hey Peter, c'est moi. Enfin, c'est toi. C'est-le-toi d'il y a dix ans, donc c'est le moi de maintenant. Peut-être que tu ne liras jamais ma lettre, peut-être que si tu la lis tu ne te souviendras plus de moi, mais ce n'est pas grave, et même si je passe pour un idiot, je t'écris. il ne me reste plus que trente jours… Steter
1. Mot de l'auteure

**30 jours**

 _Mot de l'auteur :_

 _Je mets mon mot à part du texte car il risque d'être un peu long._

 _Alors pour commencer ce texte parle de choses pas forcément très joyeuses (au contraire) donc si vous êtes en dépression en ce moment je vous déconseille de me lire (attention, ce n'est pas une critique pour les gens dépressifs). Ensuite je dois préciser que je ne suis pas médecin, donc il se peut que je fasse des fautes sur certaines maladies ou autre chose, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir je peux me tromper._

 _Autre chose, j'écris sous forme épistolaire (une lettre par jour pendant trente jours). Les lettres sont adressées par Peter au Peter qu'il aurait pu être dans dix ans. J'ai un peu changé le caractère des personnages, surtout celui de Peter que j'ai considérée comme deux personnes (bipolaire mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit exactement cela…) donc souvent il se parle à lui-même comme s'il y avait une deuxième personne, comme s'il avait un frère et comme je l'ai écrit, ce n'est peut-être pas toujours très compréhensible. Quand le ''deuxième'' Peter parlera ses paroles seront en italique. Malgré des fois où ça peut porter à confusions, toutes les lettres se suivent sans pauses (une lettre par jour pendant trente jours, tous les jours se suivent, il n'y a aucune pause, ce n'est pas trente jours étalés sur plusieurs années, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer de façon plus claire...)  
_

 _Je considère que Peter est déjà en couple avec Stiles depuis longtemps et je précise que leur relation n'est pas forcément au premier plan._

 _Rating M pour violence et par précaution._

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis sauf certains que je m'approprie._

 _UA sans surnaturel._

 _Et chaque titre de chapitre sera sûrement le titre d'une chanson :)_

 _Si vous avez suivi mes bavardages jusqu'au bout je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

 _Je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe_


	2. Hello

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 1 : Hello _(Lionel Richie)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que ce jour est beau à tes yeux ? Est-ce que ce jour est encore beau à mes yeux ? Comment je suis ? Est-ce que je suis heureux ? Est-ce que ma vie est belle ? Plus belle que maintenant ?

Hey Peter, c'est moi. Enfin, c'est toi. C'est le toi d'il y a dix ans, donc c'est le moi de maintenant. Peut-être que tu ne liras jamais ma lettre, peut-être que si tu la lis tu ne te souviendras plus de moi, mais ce n'est pas grave, et même si je passe pour un idiot, je t'écris.

Comment sera ma vie dans dix ans ? Aurais-je une famille, des enfants ? Et le plus important, aurais-je encore Stiles à mes côtés ? Et s'il n'est plus là, où est-il ? Là, tout de suite, maintenant, je ne supporterai pas de le perdre, je n'arrive même pas à envisager cette possibilité, mais peut-être que je ne penserais pas la même chose dans dix ans . Et s'il n'est plus là, je te demanderais quand même de te souvenir de maintenant, de ce que tu ressens pour lui, de ce que je ressens pour lui et s'il est parti sur une dispute, je t'en prie, pour une fois laisse ton ego de côté et va le retrouver et mets toi à genoux s'il le faut mais récupère-le. Stiles est un trésor, une denrée rare, ne l'oublie pas.

Dix ans. Dix ans ça me paraît long, je serais vieux à ce moment-là. Je ne dis pas ça contre toi, mais avoue que dix ans c'est long dans une vie. Une vie normale, j'entends. Mais toi et moi on n'a pas une vie normale, n'est-ce pas . Dix ans… je serais sans doute mort à ce moment-là, qui lira cette pauvre lettre ? Stiles ?

Alors Stiles, je vais te parler à toi si c'est toi qui lis cette lettre. Si c'est toi qui lis, c'est que je dois être mort. Et si tu m'aimes comme tu m'aimes maintenant, alors je t'imagine bien en larmes (ou pas, en fait, tu auras tellement pleuré pour moi que tu n'auras plus de larmes), fatigué, maigre, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu vas cesser de manger, de dormir. Tu seras épuisé par la vie, tes crises de panique s'aggraveront, tu auras des pensées de suicide, beaucoup. Tu ne voudras plus voir personne, même Scott, tu vas t'isoler. Tu seras détruit. Plus de coeurs, plus de pleurs, plus d'espoir. Ta douleur n'aura pas d'égale. Tu m'aimais mais tu diras à tout le monde que tu me détestais, que tu me détestes, que tu me détesteras toute ta vie pour ce que je t'ai fait vivre. Et tu passeras ta vie près de ma tombe, à embrasser ma stèle comme si c'était mes lèvres, à déchiqueter la terre entre tes doigts en espérant que ça me ramène, à me parler de tous et de rien comme tu sais si bien le faire, à crier, à m'insultais pour ensuite ne plus dire un mot pendant des heures, à réfléchir, à se perdre, à oublier pour mieux se souvenir, à se frapper la tête pour que mon visage disparaisse, à se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ma voix. Et que dira ma voix à ce moment-là ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il fasse beau, tu seras toujours là, sur ma tombe. Peut-être que tu ne te rendras même plus compte du temps qu'il fait. Ma tombe sera jolie, mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'auras choisie, tu n'auras pas pu, tu n'auras pas pu te résigner à ça. Et je t'imagine rentrer dans ce cimetière avec une fleur, une rose rouge, pour moi, pour embellir mon parterre et je t'imagine repartir avec cette même fleur, que tu n'auras pas osé me laisser. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Trop rouge, trop insignifiante face à mon souvenir ? Tant de raisons idiotes que tu écouteras à ce moment-là. Alors Stiles, ai-je eu raison ?

Je pense que oui, alors je vais te confier un secret, un jour tu m'oublieras, un jour mon visage se brouillera dans ta mémoire et ma voix sera déformée à tes oreilles, un jour tu oublieras de rendre visite à ma tombe, un jour tu oublieras mon existence. Soyons clair, je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, mais sois sincère, tu mérites une vie.

Stiles, je pense avoir raison dans mes prédictions, alors relève les yeux et regarde le reste, le reste qui n'est pas moi mais qui est cher à ton coeur. Regarde ton père qui recommence à boire parce qu'il est en train de perdre son fils comme il a perdu sa femme, regarde Lydia et ses yeux gonflés par les larmes parce qu'elle t'aime quand même un peu mais que toi, tu ne fais plus attention à elle, regarde Scott qui souffre de voir son meilleur ami, que dis-je, son frère souffrir autant, regarde Derek, encore plus grognon que d'habitude parce que malgré ce qu'il vous dit, il tient à vous, vous, sa meute mais surtout sa nouvelle famille. Alors Stiles, est-ce que tu vois tout ça comme moi je le vois ? Tu n'es pas bête, tu n'es pas aveugle non plus, alors oui, tu le vois, évidemment que tu le vois. Je vais te dire une chose, te donner un moyen de t'en sortir : respire et pense à moi.

Bon, je m'arrête et je reviens à toi. Je te réadresse ma lettre, Peter. Peut-être que tu seras vivant. Et dans ce cas-là pourquoi je t'écris ? Je t'écris parce que là, tout de suite, maintenant, il ne me reste plus que trente jours…

Peter


	3. Wicked game

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 2 : Wicked game (Chris Isaak)  
**

Hey Peter,

Cette fois il n'y a que toi et moi. La dernière fois, j'ai surtout parlé à Stiles, mais pas cette fois.

Plus que toi et moi. Comme avant. Comme avant quand on était tous les deux seuls dans cette chambre d'hôpital, bloqué dans ce corps. Et on se parler, pour passer le temps.

En fait, tu étais libre, mais tu restais pour me narguer. Tu marchais devant moi, tu parlais, tu sifflotais, tu faisais toutes ses choses que j'étais incapable de faire. Tu le faisais parce que tu savais que ça m'énervait et que j'étais incapable de te tuer. Tu riais. Tu riais à gorge déployée et tu semblais heureux, heureux de vivre, de vivre face à une personne sur le point de mourir. Et je ne suis pas mort. Pas mort grâce à toi, un peu. Pas mort parce que l'espoir de me venger un jour me faisait rester en vie. Une vie fragile, puisque je vais mourir, mais je m'étais trouvé un équilibre qui me plaisait.

Plus que toi et moi. Mais je vais reparler de Stiles. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui l'as séduit quand je n'avais pas le courage de le faire, et c'est grâce à toi qu'il est tombé dans mes filets. Tu étais la force que je n'avais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de forces. Tu n'as jamais eu de faiblesses. J'ai aimé Stiles, tu l'as conquis. Tu es la face cachée de l'iceberg.

Je pourrais aussi dire que tu étais ma partie sombre, que tu ne pensais qu'à me détruire et que tu as réussi, puisque je vais mourir. Mais c'est faux, tu étais un frère pour moi, tu faisais ce que je n'étais pas capable de faire et même si on se détestait, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne m'as pas détruit, je me suis détruit tout seul, je n'ai besoin de personne pour cela.

Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Je t'entends pleurer. Mais peut-être que c'est moi qui pleure ?

On a fait des bêtises, on s'est blessé, on a blessé les autres et parmi ses autres, des personnes qui nous étaient chères. Mais si on cherche bien, on trouve de bons moments, des moments agréables, le genre de moments que l'on a préféré oublier.

Tu te souviens ? J'étais encore jeune, je n'avais pas encore besoin de toi, mais tu étais déjà là. J'étais assis sur mon lit, les yeux dans le vague. Les autres dormaient, il ne restait plus que toi et moi, comme aujourd'hui. Tu as posé ta main sur mon épaule et tu as caressé ma joue mouillée. Je pleurais ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Tes lèvres se sont posées contre mon oreille. Ton souffle sur ma chair. Et j'ai tourné mon visage vers le tien. Nos bouches se sont effleurées. Tes mains se sont glissés sous mon tee-shirt pour chatouillait mon abdomen pendant que tes dents mordaient ma clavicule. Gémissement. Tes doigts se dirigeaient habilement vers mes fesses. Rire.

J'ai relevé les yeux. Et j'étais seul, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ton sourire carnassier ornant l'ombre.  
Tu étais l'animal, j'étais ta partie humaine. Je n'ai jamais su te contrôler, tu m'as toujours eu à ta merci. Tu étais le prédateur et je te suivais partout où tu allais. Quand j'étais triste, tu me redonnais le sourire. Mais toujours un sourire malsain qui me faisait passer pour le méchant. J'étais ta marionnette mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ça ne me dérangeait pas parce que je le voulais. Je sais que je le voulais parce que c'est ma tête qui t'a inventé. Tu es né grâce à moi et je meurs à cause de toi.

Tu vas rire, il ne me reste plus que vingt neuf jours. Vingt neuf jours pour faire un dernier point sur ma vie. Sur ma vie et sur la tienne. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas beau à voir. On a été idiot. Vingt neuf jours avant que je ne parte et que tu sois seul. Tu vas vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Dans dix ans, tu seras encore là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu liras mes lettres et tu te moqueras de moi, c'est comme ça que tout doit se passer, c'est comme cela que notre histoire est écrite, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin bref, ne nous inquiétons pas maintenant, il nous reste vingt neuf jours pour y réfléchir.

Fais plein de bisous à Stiles et dis-lui que je l'aime et que je l'embrasse.

Bisous à toi aussi même si tu n'aimes pas ça.

À bientôt,

Peter


	4. Mercury

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 3 : Mercury _(Sleeping at last)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Je suis allongé dans ce lit avec l'incapacité de me lever pour l'instant. Je sens que mon corps change, je sens que quelque chose bouge à l'intérieur de moi, se déplace et me détruit. Je suis malade, Peter. Mes jambes refusent de supporter mon poids, mes mains tremblent. Je n'arrive plus à me nourrir correctement, je vomis tout ce que je mange. Je fais des crises de panique, je n'en avais jamais faites avant. Je ne fais plus de sport, je travaille moins. J'ai mal au ventre et je passe désormais mon temps libre à attendre un médecin que je n'ai pas envie de voir.

Comment tu vas ? Comment va Stiles ? Comment va votre vie de couple ? Parce que je suis sûr que vous êtes encore en couple, n'est-ce pas ? Même dans dix ans, cet amour n'aura pas changé ?

Je suis allongé dans ce lit et je regarde par la fenêtre, car il n'y a que ça que je puisse faire dans mon état actuel. La pluie coule, les nuages pleurent, eux aussi ont pitié de moi. Une jeune fille sourit, je ne la connais pas. Elle regarde l'heure, elle doit attendre quelqu'un. J'écris. Un bruit retentie, le ciel s'éclaire, de la neige descend. C'est beau.

Dis, tu la sens . Cette eau dans mon coeur, cette eau dans mon sang. Et ses battements, ses battements d'avant. Et ses bruits qui nous secouent, ses moments passés où je ne pensais qu'à vous. Avec ses musiques, avec ce piano, avec ses rythmes mélancoliques qui berçaient mes sanglots. Ami, ami, où es-tu passé ? Ami, ami, où puis-je te retrouver ? Dis, tu te souviens ? De cet ange envolé et de ta main, de nos joies et de nos peines, de notre sang qui coulait dans nos veines ? Ami, ami, où es-tu passé ? Ami, ami, où puis-je te retrouver ? Dis, tu l'entends, encore notre rythme d'enfant, quand nous jouions derrière la maison, et de cette vieille horloge qui chassaient les saisons, de ses bébés que nous avons vu grandir, sans que nous, on se voit vieillir. Ami, ami, jusqu'où voulions-nous aller ? Ami, ami, si on ne va pas là où nos pas veulent nous mener ? Arriverons-nous à reprendre nos chemins, alors que la fin n'est plus si loin ? Puisque l'on compte les battements de nos coeurs, comme on additionne les heures. Alors reprenons nos vies, sans que l'abîme que l'on a fui ne devienne un bagage que l'on transportera lors de notre dernier voyage. Ami, ami, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Ami, ami, où es-tu parti ?

Peter, je me sens misérable, minable de t'écrire cela. J'ai réussi à me relever mais pour aller où ? Je n'ai plus nulle part ou aller. Je n'ai plus envie de quitter ma chambre. Alors je tourne en rond, je fais les cent pas en balançant les objets qui se trouvent sur mon chemin. Tant pis s'ils se cassent. Ils me rappellent trop l'homme que j'étais avant, l'homme que je devrais encore être. Que je mériterais encore d'être. Et ils se brisent si facilement. Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une pauvre coquille vide. La coquille vide d'un ancien homme. Je ne suis plus qu'un fou, un fou qui se souvient. Le souvenir emmène la folie. J'ai vécu tellement de belles et heureuses choses que je ne vivrais plus jamais. Si écoeurant. Ma vie m'écoeure. J'ai suivi le chemin que je devais suivre, ni plus, ni moins, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, je crois. Et pourtant. J'aurais pu en faire plus, tellement plus. J'aurais voulu en faire plus. Je n'en suis plus capable.

Il ne me reste plus que vingt huit jours. Et je m'éteins déjà. Alors je dis adieu.

Je dis adieu à Stiles, tu es celui que j'ai le plus de mal à perdre.

Je dis adieu à Derek, mon neveu, et malgré le mal que je t'ai fait, malgré la colère que tu ressens pour moi, malgré la trahison que je t'ai fait vivre, tu es un membre de ma famille, le dernier qu'il me reste et tu m'étais cher. Vraiment.

Je dis adieu à Malia, qui est, malgré tout, ma fille.

Je dis adieu à Mélissa et Scott. Mélissa ma jolie conquête d'un soir et Scott son fils et ami de Stiles, presque son frère.

Je dis adieu à Chris, qui à une époque était mon amant, qui aujourd'hui me déteste.

Je dis adieu à Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Boyd, Érica, je ne vous connais pas vraiment, c'est dommage vous aviez l'air d'être des gens bien.

Je dis adieu aux autres, ceux qui aurait pu arriver dans ma vie, ceux qui repartent, ceux que j'ai oubliés, ceux qui auraient pu avoir un rôle important à mes yeux.

Je te dis adieu à toi, Peter, même s'il nous reste encore vingt huit jours ensemble.

Je dis adieu.

Peter


	5. Divided

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 4 : Divided _(Snot)_  
**

Hey Peter,

M'as-tu oublier ? Aujourd'hui ça fait quatre jours. Quatre jours de souvenirs interminables. Où es-tu ? As-tu froid ? As-tu peur ? Tu es seul, sans moi. Tu m'avais dit que rien ne nous séparerait plus. Le soleil brille, le neige tombe, tu n'es pas là. Je t'imagine gravir cette montagne. Bientôt au sommet. Le vent souffle mais tu n'abandonnes pas. Tu ne m'as jamais menti. Tu continues à marcher. Vite. De plus en plus vite. À présent tu cours. Tu souris une dernière fois. Tu respires enfin. Tu es moi, je ne suis que toi. Tu joues, je ris, tu pleurs, je ferme les yeux. Plus jamais.

Pour quelques secondes de trop, une vie finie. Peter. Tu t'appelais Peter.

Des mots en l'air. Seulement des mots en l'air. Tu ne parles plus, tu ne souris plus. Tu caresses le monde de ton regard confiant. Ta vie est déjà finie. Tu n'as pas peur. Tu es seul. Enfermé dans ton monde. Tu n'es qu'une coquille vide. Je ne te juge pas, je comprends.

Tu plonges dans l'eau. Je ne te vois pas revenir. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Ton corps musclé se tord. Tu n'es plus rien. Ta peau se tend. Tes gestes changent. Ta respiration ralentie. Tu craches. Tu pars. L'eau coule sur ton corps, te souille. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Jamais.

Mon ventre se déchire. Mes pleurs disparaissent. Tu me regardes de loin. Tu ne t'approches pas. Tu recules. Tu fermes cette vieille porte en bois, la porte de notre ancienne chambre. Celle qui a brûlée. Tu disparais. La poussière envahit la pièce. Les souvenirs restent. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais plus. La lumière s'éteint, le soleil descend. Dans cette nuit écarlate, tu te découvres en silence.

Un corps fragile, des muscles en coton, un moral d'acier. Tu ne te regardes jamais dans un miroir. Tu as peur de ce que tu peux y voir. Tu as peur de pleurer. Tes cheveux tombent.

Je te parle, tu ne me réponds pas.

Tu t'allonges sur la plage. Tes yeux scrutent le ciel avec passion. Tu poses un casque sur tes oreilles et tu fermes les yeux. La musique résonne encore dans ta tête.

Tout s'accélère. Tu fais une dernière pause.

Enregistrer. Fermer. Éteindre.

Un goût de sel sur les lèvres. Je te prends dans mes bras et te serre contre moi.

Tes jambes tremblent. Tu ne marches plus.

Les arbres fleurissent. Tu les admires. Tes yeux scintillent. Ta bouche se fend en un sourire hésitant. Je t'attrape par la main et t'entraîne dans ce paradis végétal. Tu te fâches.

Tes doigts fendent l'air en tremblant. Tu ne comprends pas.

Une feuille blanche. Un point à la fin d'une phrase. Des idées sans pensées. Des mots sans paroles. Le malade écrit.

Tes mains ne s'arrêtent jamais. Tu continues d'avancer, même sans pieds. Des fils branchés. Des cordons insérés dans ta peau. Tes ongles s'enfoncent. De nouvelles marques naissent. Tu pars.

Tu t'habilles de noir mais ton âme est si blanche.

Tu te bats seul dans ta chambre. Personne pour venir t'aider. Je te regarde te débattre contre toi-même et j'en pleure. Mon frère.

Tu remontes la montagne en fauteuil roulant. La foudre est tombée. Tu te redécouvres. Tes derniers cheveux blanchissent, ton regard se perd, tes fossettes s'agrandissent. Tu maigris mais tu vis. Mes mains sur un clavier. J'accélère, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Ralentir. Mettre le point. Finir.

L'horloge tourne au-dessus de ta tête telle une épée de Damoclès qui résonne dans ton monde et compte les secondes. Tes larmes se vendent autant que ton corps. Tu te bats et tu meurs. Tu avales ton sang en grande quantité. Tu apprends à mentir et tu le fais si bien que tu ne sais plus où est la vérité. Tu continues à chercher. Un couteau de cuisine pointait sur ta gorge. Réduite à porter un tablier, ton âme est partie en fumée. Et les étincelles de ce feu, réduites à néant à cause de tes yeux pleins de haine. Quand te relèveras-tu ?

La nostalgie m'envahit.

Un dernier coup de tambour. Le rythme s'accélère. Le chef d'orchestre lève sa baguette pour la dernière fois. Le rideau tombe.

J'ai peur, Peter, j'ai mal. Ils me regardent bizarement. Ils ne me comprennent pas.

Mais écoutez-moi ! C'est de moi que je parle.

Peter


	6. Battlefield

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 5 : Battlefield _(Lea Michele)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Passer du noir au blanc, comme on passe du jour à la nuit. Il suffit d'une goutte de sang en signe d'une prière infinie. Des sorcières qui volent. Et tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant si tu croises le regard d'une de ces folles qui rient méchamment. Tu veux du pouvoir, alors tu mens. Tu as peur du noir, mais tu n'es pas blanc. Crois-tu que tes cauchemars te rendent plus fort . Le passé est un phare, non un port. La neige tombe doucement. Tu fumes un dernier cigare. Tous sont blancs. Mais toi, tu es noir. Noir de peau, blanc d'esprit. Tout est faux. Tu es accusé d'un meurtre que tu n'as pas commis. Tu jettes un dernier regard sur le soir qui descend. Tous sont noirs, tu es blanc.

Regardez-moi ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai changé. Je ne suis plus celui que vous connaissiez. Mes rêves se sont transformés en cauchemars et je meurs un peu plus chaque soir. Toutes mes bêtises, je les ai avouées avec franchise. Je suis tombé amoureux. Je suis devenu heureux. Alors pourquoi chaque soir, seul dans le noir, j'entends l'orage dans mon coeur, qui me rappellent mes erreurs ? Pourquoi la peur revient me chercher, alors que je me sentais si protégé ? Le pourquoi du comment qui me gèle le sang. Il y a trop de questions dont on ne fait pas attention. Savoir y croire, juste pour voir ce qu'il y a au bout du chemin. Après la fin.

Mes regrets, ma peine. Mes ratés, s'enchaînent. La douleur, la haine. La rancoeur, sans peine. Je crie. J'ai mal. Il faut que je me calme. Ce n'est pas fini. L'amour. Toujours. La paix. Jamais. J'ai peur. Je meurs. Je vis. Je fuis. La douleur. L'horreur. La colère. Se perd. Je joue avec les mots. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tout est faux. Je fais comme si tout était normal. Mais au fond ma blessure est fatale. Les souvenirs me laissent des marques qui blessent, des coups de fouet, que je ne peux oublier, des moments sanglants, qui restent malgré le temps.

J'ai peur, Peter, je ne comprends pas, je ne me comprends plus. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Je suis si ridicule. Si misérable. J'ai menti. J'ai menti à Stiles. Je voulais lui dire. Je voulais lui dire la vérité, lui dire que je vais mourir, qu'il ne me reste plus que vingt cinq jours. Mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux, je n'ai pas réussi. Je voulais lui dire mais il souriait. Il était heureux, Peter, je ne voulais pas gâcher cela. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que dans vingt cinq jours, il ne sera plus heureux. Le redeviendra-t-il un jour ? Il n'aura plus jamais ce sourire sincère, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut qu'il m'oublie. Il faut que je le quitte, que je m'éloigne, pour qu'il apprenne à vivre sans moi, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que je vais mourir. Il doit croire que je vis et qu'un jour on se retrouvera sur cette terre. Je veux lui donner de l'espoir et non de la tristesse. Même si pour cela il faut partir. Mais je reste. J'ai besoin de lui, il est ma raison de vivre, mais je vais mourir. Il est la prunelle de mes yeux et je ne vois plus. Je commence à douter, Peter. Est-ce que Stiles m'aime ? Je suis un monstre, je ne suis pas parfait, et lui il l'est. Alors peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas.

Je ne dors plus, Peter. Je maigris énormément, je n'ai plus le corps que j'avais il y a encore quelques semaines. Tout s'est détruit tellement vite.

Stiles voit que quelque chose ne va pas, que mon corps change. Beaucoup. Trop. Il m'a demandé si j'étais malade, je lui ai dit que j'allais bien, que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise période, que ce n'était pas facile au travail, tout simplement, que j'irais bientôt mieux. Je lui ai menti et il m'a cru. Je ne vais même plus au travail, mon médecin ne le veut pas. Je lui fais croire. Je pars le matin et je reviens en douce quand lui est parti. Il ne sait pas que je passe mes journées à la maison. Je déteste lui mentir mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Il est si heureux, la vie est belle à ses yeux, plus aux miens. Il vit et je suis en train de mourir. En silence. Je lui mens. Alors que je l'aime. On s'était promis de tout se dire. Je suis incapable de tenir une promesse aussi simple. J'ai besoin de me frapper, de me punir. Je mérite d'être punis. Je ne suis qu'un incapable.

Je pleure, Peter et personne n'est là pour m'aider à sécher mes larmes. Je ne suis qu'un faible.

Je me déteste. Je me hais tellement.

Peter


	7. Soldier

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 6 : Soldier _(Samantha Jade)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Tu te plains. Tu dis que tes yeux voient moins bien et que tes oreilles entendent mal. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais le mal est déjà fait.

Plier en deux. Les yeux rouges. La bouche fendue en un cri silencieux. Tu réfléchis.

Je feuillète les pages d'un livre, un conte pour enfants. Le genre de conte que ma mère me lisait pour m'endormir. Je me souviens de sa voix douce et rassurante, de son parfum fleuri. Elle était belle, ma mère. Je remonte le temps. Je pleure. Les fins ne sont pas heureuses dans notre monde. Je me souviens que tu voulais devenir un chevalier, tu voulais sauver une jolie princesse. Tu n'arrives même plus à te lever.

Tu t'énerves.

Tu cris.

Tu frappes.

Je réalise que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de te voir disparaître un jour. J'ai peur qu'un matin je me réveille et que tu ne sois plus là, plus de ce monde en tout cas. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Tu ris alors que tu voudrais pleurer. Tu continues d'avancer alors que tu voudrais tout arrêter. Tu t'accroches à la vie alors que celle-ci est compliquée. Tu embrasses alors que tu voudrais frapper. Jusqu'où vas-tu aller ?

J'efface tout.

Que reste-t-il de nous ? Tu te lèves alors que tu ne peux plus marcher, tu tombes, tu rampes. Tu t'accroches et moi, j'ai déjà abandonné.

Je te vois te battre et je m'en veux de baisser les bras alors que tout n'est peut-être pas encore perdu.

On m'habille, comme avant. On me porte, comme avant. On me nourrit, comme avant. Alors que j'ai quarante ans.

Je me nourris de ton courage. J'apprends avec toi. Je combats. Je cours sur la plage. Le vent m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je m'arrête au bord d'une falaise. Le vide. Je me sens puissant. Je crie. Je vis.

Tu cris, tu frappes, tu te tords. Ton état empire. Hier est déjà si loin.

La bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés. Peter grandit.

Tu marches, tu tombes, tu te relèves, tu tombes, tu ne bouges plus. Les médecins se précipitent.

Allongé. Endormi. Tu rêves.

Nos promesses ne se construisent que sur des souvenirs ou des espoirs infondés. Tes yeux sont secs et peu à peu ton coeur se brise. Seul dans le noir, tu te bats contre ton oreiller. Tu donnes des coups qui n'abîmerait pas une plume mais ta force grandit dans ta rage. Tu t'échappes dans les livres, tu vas dans des mondes où tu n'as plus tes problèmes actuels.

Tu écoutes de la musique. Ton visage s'éclaire. Tu fredonnes. Tu prends peu à peu confiance. Tu chantes. De plus en plus fort. Tu chantes faux, tu le sais, mais au contraire, tu aimes cela. Ça t'amuse. Ça casse les oreilles de Stiles, il râle un peu pour la forme mais il aime voir un tel sourire gravé sur ton visage. Et puis, pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse.

Tes mains tremblent. Tu halètes. Ton visage se déforme. Tu cris. Tu es seul. Tu as peur. Tu pleures. Personne ne vient cette fois. Tu es abandonné. Non ! Et tu meurs là sur ce sol que tu penses détester. Non ! Stiles est là.

Seul. Sans toi. Tu es reparti. Je frissonne. Ne m'abandonne pas encore. Je t'attends, assis contre la porte. Je ne pense qu'à toi.

Dans tes yeux brûle un interminable orage. Le néant se déchaine contre l'univers en colère. Un soleil rougeoyant incendie les derniers efforts fournis. Ta bouche est tordue de souffrance en un cri silencieux et malsain. Tes cheveux sont décoiffés comme après une tempête. Lorsque tu te tournes vers moi, ton visage est ravagé par les larmes.

Un prénom quelconque, une histoire magique. Peter.

Tu passes encore ta main dans tes cheveux. Tu souris encore. Tu regardes encore au loin. Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant au-delà des frontières ?

Tu fais des erreurs. On pardonne.

Tu refuses de manger. Tu maigris. Quand te revèrais-je ? Tout change. Pourquoi doit-on sourire quand on est heureux et pleurer quand on est triste ? Tu as décidé d'arrêter.

En face de moi le vide. Je tombe, j'ai peur. Je regarde comment tomber la tête la première. Je crie, je recule, je me relève, je marche.

Peter. Un trou dans la poitrine, plus de cheveux, des ongles rongés enfonçaient dans tes bras, un regard de perdant. Pour quelques secondes de trop, un homme enlevé.

Je ne sais pas à qui je parle. À Stiles ? À Peter ? Où au vide qui devient mon meilleur ami ?

Peter


	8. Under

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 7 : Under _(Alex Hepburn)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Je te revois allongé sur le toit de notre ancienne maison. Tu regardais les étoiles. Le ciel sombre engloutissait tes pensées. Tu as fermé les yeux pour mieux voir, mieux comprendre. Tu n'étais qu'un petit de garçon de quatre ans. On aurait dit que tu savais déjà ce qui allait t'arriver. Tu comptes les secondes. Tu respires. Tes mains ont serré ton vieux loup en peluche. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu t'étais endormi, une joue contre les tuiles froides, l'autre dissimulé derrière ton doudou. Un sourire s'est formé sur tes lèvres. Et tu as oublié.

Tes yeux deviennent rouges, tes joues sont marquées par les larmes qui s'imposent et tuent. Ta vie s'effondre.

Tu te relèves. Tu te bats. Tu réessayes.

Le temps passe. Quoi que l'on fasse. Tu reviens. Tu as grandi. Je te serre contre moi. Je te murmure que je t'aime. Mon frère. Tu me repousses. Tu t'énerves. Tu t'enfuis.

Tu m'insultes. Je me défends. Je m'énerve aussi. Tu n'es pas le seul à affronter cet enfer. Tu ne sembles pas le comprendre immédiatement. Je tends ma main et effleure la tienne. Tu es moi et je suis toi. Tu t'excuses. Moi aussi. Tu t'en veux. Moi aussi. On se comprend. On s'aide. Je retrouve mon frère.

Je te surprends dans ta chambre. Tu sers contre toi ta vieille peluche. Ton loup ne t'a jamais abandonné. Tu lui chantes des chansons de ton enfance. Tu souris timidement. Tu retrouves sa vieille compagnie. Sale gamin. Je pars en courant.

Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je te fais la tête. Moi non plus. Qui est le plus enfant de nous deux ?

Tu recherches ma compagnie. Je pardonne. Tu me prends timidement la main. Tu hésites. Je ne boude plus. Je suis content. Tu me sers dans tes bras. Tu me sembles si puissant. Tu es si fragile.

Des expressions se forment sur ton visage. L'air nous caresse doucement le visage. On avance. La tranquillité nous paraît si proche. Elle est pourtant si loin. Je pousse ton fauteuil. Des pierres nous gênent. On n'abandonne pourtant pas. Pas cette fois. Le ciel reprend sa foudre. Le soleil combat l'orage. On se sent si invincible. Mais aucun de nous ne l'est réellement et la réalité nous rattrape vite. Trop vite. Je te vois partir.

Ça ne me dérange plus. Tu peux être chauve, tu peux être fragile, tu peux pleurer, cela ne me dérange plus. Tu peux être ce que tu es sans te cacher. Je t'y encourage.

Rester calme, ne pas s'énerver. Garder son amour face à tes bêtises. Tu penses que tu dois t'éloigner. Pour mieux me quitter. Je t'en veux. Tu prends des décisions seul. Et pas forcément les meilleures. Tu promets et tu ne respectes pas. Mes larmes pourraient couler à flots. Elles ne le font pas. Les tiennes si. Tu es faible et je suis fort, mon frère. Où es-tu encore passé ? Tu es libre comme l'air, peut-être plus. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je t'aime. C'est tout. Je crois.

Les pieds en sang, de la boue collée à la peau, un visage gelé, tu trembles. Tu sonnes à ma porte. Tu n'arrives pas à partir. Je t'allonge dans le canapé du salon, tu t'enroules dans les couvertures. Tu es là. Tu es à moi.

Tu passes tes journées assis devant la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Une mer que tu ne vois pas se déchaîne au loin, les vagues tempêtent contre les rochers. La pluie se bat contre un océan furieux. Tu te poses des questions que tu ne t'ais jamais posé. Et tu ne trouves aucune réponse.

La neige tombe. Tu as froid. Tu frémis. Tu aimes cela.

Tu as reçu un pull et une guitare. Tu crois encore au père noel. Tu ris. Ton enfance n'est pas si loin.

Mon regard croise le tien entre deux fissures. Quelque chose dans ta tristesse évoque la fin. Tu aurais finalement abandonné ? Non. Tu reste l'homme fort. Tu t'approches d'un pas confiant et je reste immobile à fixer l'endroit où tu étais il y a encore quelques secondes. Que me veux-tu cette fois ? Je sens ton souffle sur ma peau fine. Je frissonne. Je tends le bras et effleure ta main. Tu t'écartes avec violence. Ta peau te brûle. Le vent souffle.

Le son de la guitare. Tu joues. C'est joli. Je pleure. Je ris.

L'instrument est dans ma main.

Qui suis-je ?

Qui ai-je envie d'être ?

Peter


	9. Broken

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 8 : Broken _(Seether)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Le premier jour de l'année. Jour de joie et de santé. Je sors du bar où une fête avait été organisée. Je crois que je suis un peu bourré, mais pas assez pour ne plus avoir conscience de mes actes. Je crois. Je vois Stiles sous la pluie. Il la prend dans ses bras. Sa peau blanche contre sa peau noisette. Elle lui ouvre sûrement son coeur. Lui aussi. Ils ne m'ont pas encore vu. Je suis resté derrière, seul. Dans la pluie, dans le silence. Puis j'ai tourné les talons et je l'ai détesté. Un feu brûlant et dévastateur grandit en moi et me consume. La haine et l'amour se confondent, se mélangent, s'épousent. Il était mon copain, je l'aimais. Il m'a toujours renié, il n'a jamais voulu qu'on montre notre amour au public, qu'on se tienne la main dans la rue. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il va toujours au loin, alors que ceux qui ont besoin de lui sont si proches. J'ai besoin de lui. La jalousie m'envahit. Je ne suis pas aussi jaloux habituellement. Mais là, si. La colère et la haine m'aspergent. Je le fais vivre mais il ne le voit pas. Je lui donne mon amour mais il le rejette. Je ne suis que Peter. Je ne suis qu'un psychopathe insensible à ses yeux, je ne mérite ni son amour, ni sa pitié, ni sa considération. J'aurais voulu être son confident, j'aurais pu l'être. Mes pensées s'arrachent. Elles me blessent. Il est un être humain libre. Si libre. Trop libre pour moi. Mais je l'aime ! Il est sans doute ma seule raison d'être. Ses mots me blessent. Je peux être libre aussi. Je n'appartiens à personne, je n'ai pas besoin d'amour pour vivre, je n'ai besoin que de moi. La confiance n'est qu'un doux rêve, un pauvre mensonge que l'on raconte aux enfants pour les faire espérer. Mes seuls souvenirs de lui ne sont que des insultes. Je ne veux me souvenir que de cela. J'ai fait tellement pour lui. Je lui ai offert tout ce que j'avais à lui offrir. Il ne le méritait pas. Il m'abandonne. Qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ça ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas tout simplement parlé avant que je ne le découvre par moi-même ? Il a le droit de ne plus m'aimer, mais il doit me le dire, il doit être honnête avec moi, je le mérite. Mais qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, ce mot lui correspond si bien, il est une véritable interrogation, parce qu'il est trop important. Je l'ai créé. Est-ce pour cela qu'il m'en veut ? Parce que sans moi il ne serait rien. Je le rejette. Aucun regret ne gronde. L'ai-je créé pour qu'il me détruise ensuite ? Je le trouve ridicule alors qu'avant je le trouvais si beau. Stiles. Suis-je vraiment quelqu'un d'important à tes yeux ? Je ne me reconnais pas dans ses traits. Mes larmes se confondent avec la pluie. Je continue d'avancer. Stiles. Un prénom si beau sur un garçon si laid. Mais c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que ce n'était pas son vrai prénom. Ridicule. Je le déteste ! Je m'enferme, je ne veux plus jamais le voir. L'alcool coule par flots vagues dans mes veines. Qui pourra m'aider ? Sûrement pas lui. Je déchire les photos. Je le détruis comme il m'a détruit. Je le laisse comme il m'a laissé. Il m'a tué. Je n'en peux plus. Il ne me reste plus que vingt deux jours et je le ressens. Est-ce que je vais tenir jusqu'à cette date ? Je pourrais presque rapprocher ma mort, l'avancer, la faire arriver plus tôt. La colère m'étouffe. Il est si minuscule dans ma tête maintenant. Ma haine l'écrase. Les mots n'ont plus aucun sens. J'efface tout. Tout ce que je peux effacer. Je ne veux plus le connaître. Cette mémoire ne me sert plus à rien. Je ne veux plus qu'il me blesse. J'ai trop mal. Je crée mon propre enfer. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais plus où je me trouve, où je veux aller. Stiles ! Je l'aimais tellement. Il ne doit pas m'abandonner comme cela. Il ne doit pas. Il n'a pas le droit. Il me l'avait promis.

Le doute m'envahit. Il rentre à la maison. Il marche. Il est fort. Où sont passé ses faiblesses, il en avait tellement ? Je l'insulte, je le frappe. Je pars. Il me retient. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis rien pour lui. Il ne comprend pas. Il m'oblige à parler. Je casse un vase. Il marche sur le verre brisé. Je lui lance un cadre avec sa photo. Il sert mon bras plus fort. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau, ils rejoignent les traces que je m'étais moi-même faites. Il veut que je reste. Il a besoin d'une explication. Je le frappe plus fort. Il me lâche. Je m'enfuis. Je m'arrête. Je regarde la mer. Je fume. Je rentre. Il est allongé par terre. Il pleure. Sa peau est écorchée. Il saigne tellement. Des hématomes naissent partout sur son corps. Je m'allonge à ses côtés mais je ne le touche pas. Je n'ose pas. Je pleure aussi. Il crit à son tour. Je voudrais arrêter le temps, revenir en arrière.

Je suis désolé, Stiles, de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Peter


	10. Stitches

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 9 : Stitches _(Shawn Mendes)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Ta maladie te rattrape. Tu tousses. Tu halètes. Tes muscles se tordent. Tes mains tremblent. Tu te tortilles. On vient te chercher. On t'emmène. Tu pars.

Stiles. Il pardonne. Il oublie. Il recommence à aimer. Je ramasse mes bêtises. J'achète un nouveau vase. J'oublie ma jalousie. Je recommence à aimer. Je me soigne.

Il me présente la fille. Elle s'appelle Morganne. J'ai mal. Ma colère resurgit. Stiles et Morgane. Morgane et Stiles. Leurs prénoms s'associent à merveille, forment une douce mélodie, agréable. Je les laisse seuls. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, notre chambre. Je les écoute rire. Mon coeur reste de pierre.

Ma joie revient. Il ne l'aime pas. Il m'explique que c'était juste une amie. Je veux le croire. Il m'explique que ce jour de pluie, elle avait perdu son père et qu'il n'avait fait que la consolait, qu'il est le mieux placé pour la comprendre comme il a aussi perdu sa mère. Il m'explique qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais, qu'il m'aime trop, qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Je veux le croire, je veux le croire, je le veux.

Notre vie reprend comme avant. Il est là. Il reste. Je le trouve magnifique, pur. Mon Stiles.

Je te regarde. Tu m'interdis de pleurer. Tu es allongé. Ils te tournent autour. Ils t'ouvrent le ventre. Ils t'enfoncent des tubes dans la peau. Ton visage ne trahit aucune sensation. Tu dors. Tu sembles si apaisé. Ils s'inquiètent. Ils ont peur. Ils t'éloignent. Ils m'empêchent de te voir. Ils me font sortir de la pièce. Des cris retentissent. D'autres arrivent. Ils sont une vingtaine autour de toi maintenant. Ils se passent des outils bizarrement effrayants. Des messes basses circulent comme une promesse qui t'enterre déjà. On me pousse. Je me laisse faire, je n'arrive plus à réagir, je n'arrive plus à rien. On me fait sortir du bâtiment. On essaye de me rassurer mais je n'arrive pas à écouter ce qu'on me dit. Je les entends mais je ne les comprends pas. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je tombe. Je pars. Je cours. Je fuis. Je t'abandonne contre mon gré. Encore une fois. Ce n'est jamais ma faute. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je n'en peux plus. J'arrête tout.

Je te rends visite. Tu dors encore. Je m'assois près de toi. Tout s'est bien déroulé, presque tout, mais le résultat est le bon. Tu respires tranquillement. Ton rythme cardiaque est bas. Je souris. Tu t'en es sorti. Tu es fort. Tout est enfin fini. Peut-être.

Tu ouvres enfin les yeux. Tu es surpris. Je me jette dans tes bras. Je t'embrasse. Je respire dans le creux de ton cou. J'ai l'impression de te retrouver. Tu ris. Tu ne comprends pas encore tout mais tu es content. On est réunis. Je suis soulagé. Je retrouve mon reflet. Mon petit Peter.

Tu sors. Tu marches. Tu es comme tout le monde, comme tous les hommes de ton âge. Ton passé est oublié. On ne veut plus y penser. On ne veut plus penser à rien qui concerne cette maladie. Tu es fort. Tes mains ne tremblent plus. Tout redevient normal. Tout semble redevenir normal. Tu repars travailler. Tu n'as pas de difficulté, tu sais tout faire. Tu as des amis. Tu es heureux. Tu sembles l'être. J'ai envie de croire que tu l'es. On en a besoin tous les deux. Tu retrouves Stiles. Ta vie est belle.

Tu cours dans les champs, ton visage au vent. Tu te sens vivant.

Je suis Peter. Tu es Peter. Nous sommes les mêmes. Nous sommes une famille. Une famille de nouveau réunie. Réunis.

Tu chantes. Tu danses. Tu grandis. Tu as quarante ans mais tu n'as pas peur de vieillir. Tu n'as pas peur. Tu le crois. Tu crois en être sûr. Et pour l'instant, il se peut que cela soit vrai.

Chaque matin, tu vas courir. Tu retrouves peu à peu une certaine force. Tu oublies de faire attention, de te ménager, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que tu vis. Tu rêves. Tu oublies que tu es encore un peu fragile. Un peu. Tu combats contre la nature. Contre ce qu'elle t'a donné. Tu t'offres à la Terre. Tu n'es plus le même. Tu ne ressembles à rien. Tu veux changer. Tu y arrives. Et j'avoue regretter un peu le passé. Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu n'es plus le même Peter. Tu veux devenir fort. Tu m'oublies. Je ne veux plus me battre, je ne veux plus que tu te battes. J'en ai assez. Pas toi. Je laisse passer. Tu es plus important que moi. J'oublie.

Tu joues de la guitare. Tu ne vois pas le temps passer. Le temps qui t'est compté. Tu improvises une mélodie qui résonne dans toute la maison. C'est beau. C'est beau mais si triste. Je sais ce que tu penses. Je comprends. Je comprends que tu dissimules ton passé devant les autres mais que lorsque tu es seul les souvenirs qui le meublent te rattrape. Je comprends que tu as encore peur. Peur de la mort. Tu ne veux pas mourir. Personne ne le veut. Peur que tout recommence. Peur que tout se finisse à nouveau. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu es grand et tu as affronté de lourdes et dangereuses épreuves. Tu as peur. Et j'ai peur avec toi.

Mais je ne vais pas te voir pour te rassurer. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de moi.

Peter


	11. Cry baby

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 10 : Cry Baby _(Melanie Martinez)_  
**

Hey Peter,

J'aurais aimé arrêter mes lettres puisque tout est fini. Foutaises ! Quelle bêtise ! Rien n'est fini… je reprends tout, je reprends mon stylo, mon papier, la vie n'est pas belle. Je reprends mon écriture. Il me reste vingt jours. J'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Tout recommence. Ou alors, rien n'a jamais cessé. Tu cours. Seul, évidemment. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Jamais. Tu n'as ni le besoin, ni l'envie de t'arrêter. Et pourtant. Tu es soudainement devenu livide. Personne n'a compris ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il t'arrivait. Tu es tombé. Tête la première. Des gens en blouse blanche sont arrivés. Ils t'ont pris. Ils t'ont encore enlevé. Le blanc est la couleur du paradis. Es-tu partis pour toujours ?

Tu n'iras pas au paradis. Tu n'es pas un gentil.

On se fait sourire. On se fait souffrir.

Tes amis partent. Le monde s'éloigne. Je reste.

Le monde s'éloigne comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'absolument répugnant. Mais tu es juste malade. Tu te sens si coupable. Mais coupable de quoi ? D'être tombé ? Que tout recommence ? Ou tout simplement coupable d'exister ? Tu n'es pas un monstre, Peter.

S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, je t'en prie. Ne débranche pas ses câbles. Pourquoi vouloir mourir ? Pense aux autres. Pense à moi, à Stiles. Si tu pars à qui vais-je donner mon amour ? À Stiles, oui. Mais avec qui vais-je partager mes moments de solitude quand il ne sera pas là ? Parce qu'il n'est pas toujours là. Je sers ta main froide. Tu m'avais promis. Une larme roule et dévale ma joue. Sur la tienne aussi. Nos pleurs se mélangent, on se les partage. Comme deux parties d'un même corps. Nous sommes frères. Tu te souviens ? Pourquoi tout oublié ?

Passer ta vie dans une boîte blanche ? Tu refuses.

Tu essayes de chanter. Ta voix est cassée. Tu pleures ? Tout ce à quoi tu t'accrochais est parti. Tout a disparu dans un nuage de fumée informe et repoussante. Tu ne parles plus. Ce n'est que le début. Toi qui allais si bien, tu vas finir si mal. Tu t'enfermes dans ce monde que tu avais abandonné. Tu redécouvres ce que tu avais oublié et perdu. Tu te caches. Tu as honte. Mais de quoi ?

Tes yeux sont rouges à cause de tes larmes qui sont maintenant un vague souvenir. Tes jambes ne te portent plus. Tes mains tremblent, comme avant. Tes humeurs changent. Ta respiration ralentie, elle est si faible. Comme avant.

Le noir s'impose. Tout seul dans sa chambre, Peter se redécouvre en silence.

Un miroir cassé. Ta main en sang. Tu as croisé ton reflet.

Je ne pense qu'à toi. Je ne vois que toi. Tu ne pleures plus. Tu ne souris pas non plus. Tu ne comprends plus. Tout change. Tout redevient comme avant. Ton enfer personnel. Tu utilises tes dernières paroles pour me dire que tu aimes cela. Que tu as enfin l'impression d'être toi-même. Alors c'est ça ? Tu n'es qu'un corps qui porte une maladie ? Tu ne vis que pour cela ? Tu vas mourir. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes malgré certaines de tes paroles méchantes et détestables. Que tout ne fait que commencer.

Tu as peur. Tu ne le montres pas.

Tu es heureux. Stiles et Morganne viennent te rendre visite, même sans savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. Parce que tu n'as toujours pas osé leur dire. Lui dire, à lui. Morganne est une amie maintenant. Elle te fait rire. Elle ne t'abandonne pas. Lui non plus. Tu les regardes avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Des larmes de bonheur. Et de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour quand tu regardes Stiles, c'est écoeurant.

Tu as quarante ans. Une tête remplie de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui ressemblent à ce qui se passe maintenant. Des souvenirs de destruction. Tu me dis que tu es heureux d'avoir pu connaître la vie d'une personne normale. Je te réponds que tant que tu es heureux, je le suis aussi. Mais tu sais, tu es une

personne normale.

Tu as d'énormes cernes. Tu ne dors plus. Tu ne penses même pas en avoir besoin. Tu fais des cauchemars qui te font crier et te débattre dans tes draps mouillés de ta transpiration. Tu combats dans ton sommeil. j'ai encore la trace de tes ongles et de tes dents sur ma peau lorsque j'avais essayé de te réveiller.

Tu poses un doigt fragile sur tes lèvres faibles. Je fais de même. On se tait. On part.

Peter


	12. Castle of glass

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 11 : Castle of glass _(Linkin Park)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Enfermé dans un coma infranchissable. Tu n'es pas encore mort. Mais tu es fragile. Une larme pourrait te tuer. Il n'en coule plus aucune de mes yeux. Je te regarde. Je reste. Tu me rends fort.

Ne me laisse pas seul, je l'ai déjà trop été. Je veux te voir vivre.

Je pleure. Tu sers mes doigts liés étroitement aux tiens. Je relève la tête. Je te vois. Tu es vivant.

Il pleut. La fenêtre est ouverte. Tes cheveux qui avaient repoussé volent au vent. Des gouttes de pluie froide mouillent ton visage d'ange. L'air frais te fait du bien. Tu souris. Tu regardes le lointain. Ton regard s'est perdu. Tes traits ne trahissent aucune émotion. Tu es devant moi mais tu me parais si loin. Je tends la main. Je te frôle. Tu ne réagis pas. Ton teint livide te donne l'air d'un fantôme. Je te vois partir. Je m'accroche à toi. Tu te retournes. Tu es surpris. Tu te réveilles.

Tes mains tremblent. Tu n'es plus aussi sûr de toi. Tu ne grandis plus. Tes sentiments vacillent.

Tu ne parles plus. Tu t'enfermes dans un monde inaccessible. Je te perds.

Commencer une phrase. La finir. Réfléchir. Trouver.

Écrire. Effacer. Réécrire. Tordre. Déchirer. S'énerver. Se calmer. Savoir. Penser. Gagner.

Mes mains s'accélèrent. Les tiennes ralentissent.

Tu me dis qu'on ne faisait que commencer.

Que devons-nous comprendre ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu dis que tu as perdu. Je pense que tu as gagné. Tu ne réfléchis plus. Je t'aide à te relever mais tu préfères tomber. Tu baisses les bras. Tu n'as pas peur. Tu le crois. Tu n'es plus aussi fort. Tu ne penses plus. Tu sais.

Écrire. Pour vivre. C'est la dernière chose. Alors il faut que j'ose. Malgré tous ses chemins, tu ne veux pas aller plus loin. Il y a tellement de choix, pourtant tu baisses les bras. Je t'ai vue partir. Je t'ai vu finir. J'ai dû me perdre quelque part, sur un chemin au hasard. Tout m'est inconnu, comme s'il avait plu. L'eau a tout lavé. Tout ce qu'il nous restait. Les rires et les soupirs. Les souvenirs et les sourires. Absolument tout. Même nous. Tout tourne, j'en ai peur. Tu me rattrapes. Tu ne veux pas que je te rejoigne. Le jeu a commencé. La mort bouge les pions. Tu cries. Tu aimes cela. Le cavalier prend la place du roi. La reine est parti. Sur le plateau tout s'est arrêté. Plus personne ne veut jouer. Seul. On reste. On continue. Tu sautes. L'eau t'engloutit. Tu marches. La neige t'emmène. La montagne est de plus en plus haute, de plus en plus grande, immense. Tu ne vois pas le sommet. Les vagues se cognent contre ton torse. Tu coupes ta respiration. Tu plonges. Une tempête se déchaîne. Le vent frappe ton visage avec violence. Tu continues de marcher. Tu nages vers le fond. Tu te baisses et agrippes le sable. Tu lèves ton bras et captures la neige. Tout devient noir. Le néant t'engloutit. Tu t'effondres.

Une même rengaine, un même refrain. Une histoire oubliée qui recommence. Un enfant qui a grandi. Une vie qui a changé. Des sentiments semblables. Des souvenirs. Des silences. Le noir.

Tes parents ont longtemps hésité. Ils voulaient t'appeler Ian. Ou Quentin. Tu es Peter.

Tu me cries de ne plus m'approcher de toi. Tu ne veux pas que je pleure. Tu ne veux pas penser. Tu te perds. Je te rattrape. Je te serre dans mes bras comme si tu étais un enfant. Tu te retrouves. Tu te débats. Tu es un malade. Tes yeux cherchent le ciel. Le jeu recommence. Le labyrinthe se reconstruit. Des murs t'enferment. Tu frappes la pierre. Tu avances. Tu te trompes de chemin. Tu continues. Tu cours. Un miroir se brise à nouveau. Tu apprends.

L'encre se pose sur la page blanche. Jamais il ne s'effacera. Si on veut l'oublier, on ne peut que le barrer, le raturer. Il restera. Toujours. Et à jamais.

Sur tes lèvres, un silence. Sur ton visage, une souffrance.

Tu es le fou du roi. Le clown. Celui qui sourit lorsqu'il veut pleurer. Celui qui avance lorsque le sol est traître et crevassé. Celui que rien n'arrête. Comme la danseuse de la boîte à musique. Celui qui revit lorsqu'on l'a tué. Tu es Peter.

Tu arrêtes tout.

Peter


	13. Running low

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 12 : Running Low _(Shawn Mendes)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Un casque sur la tête. La musique t'enivre.

Tu t'inventes une sœur, puis un frère. Une famille. Ta nouvelle vie.

Morganne te prend par la main. Tu la suis. Elle t'emmène loin. Un loup court. Du sang coule. Il est blessé. Les larmes te montent aux yeux. Tu voudrais l'aider. Il est trop loin. Des chasseurs le pourchassent. Il s'échappe. Il tombe. Des chevaux lui marchent dessus. Des oiseaux le picorent. Il souffre. Il se relève. Il part. À jamais. Il survivra toujours. Tu te lèves brusquement. Tu es fier de lui. Le film se termine.

Tu regardes un magicien soulevait des objets par la seule force de son esprit. Tu es ensorcelé.

Une lumière s'allume. L'autre reste éteinte. Tu es captivé.

Tu restes à la gare. Tu regardes les personnages qui se bousculent. Tu rencontres des personnes, qui, comme toi viennent admirer cette gare. Tu es bien là. Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. Tu restes ici.

Tu ouvres doucement les yeux. Je caresse tes cheveux. C'est si calme. Faites que l'on n'oublie jamais ce moment.

Garder un souvenir dans sa mémoire. À jamais. L'oublier.

J'ai envie d'avancer. D'accélérer. Tu ralentis.

« Tonton, c'est quoi le passé, le présent et le futur ?

\- Ce ne sont que des mots pour qualifier des choses.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Le passé, le présent et le futur. »

Tout le monde avait ri. Sauf Derek. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon d'à peine six ans. Tout le monde souriait. C'était avant l'accident.

Morganne vient te voir. Vous parlez longtemps. Tu lui racontes quelques souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle part elle sait tout. Elle connaît ton passé. Elle a vu ta marque. Ta brûlure.

Des pensées qui s'entrechoquent. Des souvenirs qui laissent des blessures indélébiles. Un sourire oublié. Les jeux sont faits. Les lions entrent dans le cirque. L'empereur salut. Tu caresses ta vieille cicatrice.

Tu te souviens.

Le temps passe. Tu restes le même.

C'est ta fin du monde. La mer est calme. Tout disparaît. Tu l'embrasses dans le cou. Elle rougit. Elle sent ton souffle sur sa peau claire. Tu plonges tes yeux dans les siens. La lune vous éclaire. Elle n'est pas Stiles. Il ne doit pas savoir.

Nos histoires se rassemblent. Nos histoires se ressemblent.

On dit que la vie est un jeu. La partie a déjà commencé. Qui bouge les pions ?

Suis-je fou ? Trop possessif ? Ou juste humain ?

Un couteau à la main. Tu caresses la lame. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Tu affrontes le danger sans peine. Tu repenses à ta cicatrice. Ton poing se sert. Le souvenir est douloureux. Le couteau tombe. Tu oublies. Il faut courir. Il faut partir.

Tout jeu comporte des règles. Et les règles sont faites pour être transgressées.

Tu ne peux plus. Tu ne veux plus. Tu balances tout.

J'ai envie de partir. J'ai besoin de m'enfuir. Je ne veux pas que tu puisses me rattraper. Je ne sens que l'absence. Je n'entends que le silence. Sourire. Marcher. Vivre. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre marionnette. Il est trop tard. Mes larmes tombent.

Je dois garder le silence. j'ai trop peur de perdre une partie de moi. La partie de moi que tu es. Alors je souffre et reste dans l'oubli et le silence. Et peut-être que je passe à côté d'une belle histoire, peut-être que je devrais être avec Stiles, profiter de lui plutôt que de profiter de toi. Mais je ne te quitte pas. J'oublie mes propres soucis. Je me concentre sur les tiens. Tu passes avant ma vie. Je veux que tu sois heureux.

Ne passe pas à côté de ta chance comme je passe à côté de la mienne.

Peter


	14. I knew you were trouble

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 13 : I knew you were trouble _(Taylor Swift)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Tu restes à la lisière des arbres. Tu ne t'approches pas. Tu restes à l'ombre. Le soleil pourrait abîmer ta peau. Trop dangereux pour toi. Tu regardes les enfants qui jouent. Tu trembles. Ton passé est si loin. Tu fermes les rideaux.

Je me perds dans les mots et les lettres. Je n'arrive pas. Les phrases dansent. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je sature. Je me bats pour toi. Et au final, je me bats pour quoi ? J'étouffe. Mais sans toi je souffre aussi. Qui es-tu réellement pour moi ? Ne vois-tu pas que je saigne ? Mais je me bats, et je continuerais à me battre si cela peut t'aider. Je perds le contrôle. À bout de souffle. Ma peine grandit. J'ai mal. Je vais revenir. Mais pas maintenant.

Partir. Je suis resté. Je t'aime trop. J'en perds mes mots. Tu as mal. Moi aussi je souffre. Un enfant. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, au fond. Ne pas oublier.

On marche ensemble. Tu me parles. Je reste sous la pluie pour que tu ne vois pas mes larmes couler.

« Cercles sur le dos de ma main, des fleurs plein la poche. Cendres, cendres. Nous tombons tous. »

Peter chante.

Tu dis voir le diable. Tu t'enfermes. Tes yeux s'assombrissent. La peur te fait-elle perdre la raison ?

Tu dis que tu as besoin de temps. Moi aussi. J'ai envie de mieux te connaître. Tu as tellement changé. Tu trembles.

Je t'ai vue allonger. Tu semblais mort. Des larmes coulaient de tes yeux fatigués. Tu tenais une vieille photo de nous deux. Déchirée. Tu souriais encore. Malsain. Tes lèvres se sont mises à chanter sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de te gorge. Seulement des grondements rauques. « Cercles sur le dos de ma main, des fleurs plein la poche. Cendres, cendres. Nous tombons tous. »

On ne faisait que commencer. On ne faisait que commencer _._ _On ne faisait que commencer_. On ne peut pas oublier. Tu essayes de t'en convaincre.

J'aimerais dire que les jours passent, qu'il est encore possible d'oublier. J'aimerais que tu sois fière de toi, de ce que tu as fait. Parce que, oui, tu as fait des choses, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Je voudrais bâtir des murs pour t'éloigner du danger. J'aimerais être sûr de moi. J'aimerais être sûr de toi. Je ne peux que m'accrocher. Je ne suis pas sûr de sortir un jour du gouffre.

Tu fous ta vie en l'air. Ta fierté, tu le jettes.

Est-ce normal ? De sourire quand on veut pleurer, de rester alors qu'on voudrait partir, de parler pour oublier ?

Des yeux rouges et des cadavres envahissent mes rêves. Je me réveille en sursaut mais le cauchemar continue. La peur me suit. Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement. Tout est de ma faute. Je ne suis pas bien. Il faut que je meurs. Mais non. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la tienne. Tu es si méchant, si injuste. Mes mains tremblent presque autant que les tiennes. Tout est de ta faute. J'ai peur. Il faut que je sorte, que je parte. Comme si je me sentais poursuivi. Mais je me concentre sur ma respiration, j'essaie de la rendre régulière. Je me calme. Je t'entends crier. La fatigue se fait ressentir. J'ignore tes pleurs. Je me recouche.

J'ai envie de partir. Je reste.

Tu sembles distant. Tu ne me parles presque plus. Tu te comportes comme un étranger. Je ne te reconnais plus. Mais qui change réellement ? Toi ou moi ?

Tu caresses ta cicatrice. Le contact avec ta peau te fait doucement sourire. Tu n'es pas un fantôme. « Cercles sur le dos de ma main, des fleurs plein la poche. Cendres, cendres. Nous tombons tous. »

Je me souviens d'un couteau. Oui, un couteau. C'est le seul souvenir clair dans ma mémoire. Un bruit et puis plus rien. Un cri. Le tien. Le couteau est tombé. Je ne sais plus rien et je ne veux rien savoir. Un couteau. Peter. Aucune douleur. Rien. Je ne sais rien, je ne pense rien. Je ne veux rien. Je suis. Tout simplement. Tu avais quatre ans. Tu en as quarante.

Votre relation est un jeu. Le premier qui tombe amoureux de l'autre, a perdu. Connu mais destructeur. Tu la fais rire. Tu l'embrasses. Tu l'invites au cinéma et au restaurant. Vous dansez. Elle ne pense plus qu'à toi. Elle ne vit plus que pour toi. Elle a besoin de toi. Échec et maths.

Stiles ne sait pas. Il ne doit pas savoir. S'il te plaît.

Ne continues pas ainsi. Ne fais pas de ta vie une décharge. Tu as le droit de vivre comme une personne normale.

Tu l'abandonnes. Elle a besoin de toi et tu pars. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'elle. Tu as débuté le jeu. Il est fini. Tu débarrasses le plateau et jettes les pions. Elle a beau pleurer, tu ne t'es pas retourné. Ai-je fait de toi un assassin ? Un bourreau ?

Morganne te trouve changé. Elle a peur de toi. Moi aussi.

Tu me frappes. Qu'ai-je fait ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

Tu diriges. Tu ne laisses à personne le droit de s'exprimer librement. Tu donnes des ordres. Tu frappes en te servant de ta maladie comme excuse de cette violence injustifiée. Morganne est partie. Elle ne veut pas être ton esclave. Je suis le dernier. Je sens que je vais craquer.

Adieu Peter.

Peter


	15. Airplanes

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 14 : Airplanes _(B.o.B)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Si Stiles lit un jour ces lettres il va me prendre pour un monstre, me détester, regretter d'être sorti avec moi. Il va croire que je ne l'ai jamais aimé, que tout n'était que mensonge. Il ne doit jamais lire ces lettres, cette descente aux enfers n'appartient qu'à moi.

Peter,

Tu n'es plus qu'un souvenir maintenant. Je t'ai quitté. Mais jamais je ne t'ai oublié. Tu étais trop important. Tu as dû grandir et vieillir encore. Je ne suis plus sûr de te reconnaître. Prendre mes distances m'a soulagé. Toi aussi peut-être ? Qu'ais-tu devenu ? Où en es-tu dans ta maladie ? Tu es toujours mon frère et je t'aime toujours comme tel. Je ne fais plus partie de ta vie mais tu fais partie de la mienne. Je te regarde de loin. J'ai fais des recherches. Je t'ai retrouvé. Tu vis encore. Plus pour longtemps. Ton état a empiré. Tu ressembles à un zombie. Tu habites à l'hôpital. Tu ne connais plus que cet endroit. Ta vie est cloitrée entre ses quatre murs. Tu es seul. Tu regrettes tes bêtises passées. Je ne t'en veux plus mais je ne peux plus revenir. J'ai trop peur. Pardon.

Tu es un homme à présent. Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir, vieillir. Tu as tellement changé en si peu de temps. Tu es sourd et aveugle. Tu ne marches plus. Tu ne te nourris plus. Tu es presque mort. J'ai toujours su que je vivrais plus longtemps que toi. J'ai mal. Peter. Je t'aime encore.

Je caresse tendrement ton bras. Je suis près de toi. Tu ne sais pas que c'est moi.

Je ne cache plus mes larmes. Des câbles insérés dans ta peau. Tu tires dessus. Je t'en empêche.

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je te chante une chanson pour te calmer. Comme quand tu étais enfant. Tu ne m'entends pas.

Que se serait-il passé si j'étais resté ? Peut-être serais-tu guéris ? Je ne sais pas.

« Cercle sur le dos de ma main, des fleurs plein la poche. Cendres, cendres. Nous tombons tous ».

Je chante après toi. Je reprends tes paroles. Serais-je prêt à vendre mon âme au diable pour te guérir ? J'ai l'impression de refaire ton chemin. Je crois que je te comprends. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. J'aurais dû rester.

Tu ouvres la bouche et la referme comme un poisson dans l'eau. Je m'approche de toi. Un son rauque sort de tes lèvres entrouvertes. Je ne te comprends pas.

Peut-être sens-tu ma présence sans me voir ? Peut-être devines-tu que c'est ton frère qui est à tes côtés ? Si tu avais été un enfant normal, tu aurais aimé avoir un bel avenir. Mais tu es toi, Peter et tu n'as rien.

Je t'ai acheté une perruque mais tu l'as déchiré et tu es en colère contre moi. Je ne pense jamais réussir à te comprendre vraiment. Ne veux-tu plus ressembler à une personne normale ? As-tu baissé les bras, tout ce temps où je n'étais plus là ? Personne ne t'a appris que baisser les bras est mauvais ? Je t'ai pourtant éduqué dans ce sens, je crois. Où sont passées tes convictions ?

J'ai vu Stiles, il va bien.

Cher frère,

Oui, je t'ai abandonné. Oui, j'ai eu du mal à t'aimer.

Oui, même en étant ton frère, je t'ai détesté. Mais les liens du sang sont plus forts que les liens du coeur, alors pour toi, je suis revenu. Oui, j'ai peur du regard des gens si je me balade à tes côtés dans la rue. Mais regardes-toi et comprends-moi ! J'ai pourtant été fort. J'ai perdu mon frère et tu m'as toujours. Qui d'entre nous deux a le plus souffert ? Alors accepte que je te prenne dans mes bras, ne me repousse pas. Ne me fais pas passer pour une personne horrible. Tu as si peu envie que ton cher frère soit heureux ?

Peter. Une femme est venue te visiter aujourd'hui. Un médecin. Comme tous les autres. Un psychologue, ils pensent que tu es fou. Malade et fou. Tu as tout ce qu'il ne faut pas avoir. Tu es si drôle à te débattre contre ton esprit, à espérer que ce qu'ils disent soit faux. Tu n'es pas fou. Et pourtant. Même moi je suis persuadé que tu l'es. Et Stiles qui ne sait toujours pas. Qui ne sait rien. Je le plaints de vivre sous le même toi que toi, pauvre fou. Fou. La folie te submerge et la compréhension l'accompagne. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre fou qui s'apprête à mourir.

Peter


	16. Fragile

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 15 : Fragile _(Sting)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Je me rappelle de ce jour où tu avais douze ans. On s'était encore une fois disputé. « Cercle sur le dos de ma main, des fleurs plein la poche. Cendres, cendres. Nous tombons tous ». Je pouvais lire sur tes lèvres la phrase que tu n'as jamais osé me dire en face : « Je ne suis pas toi, imbécile ».

Tu es allongé dans la petite pièce blanche de l'hôpital. Sans cheveux, les yeux aveugles. Au bas de ton lit un petit ange d'à peine treize ans te regarde fixement. Vos visages se ressemblent étrangement. Un fantôme. Un fantôme qui ressemble à un souvenir. Le petit garçon se trouve dans sa chambre, dans sa maison, entouré de sa famille, une famille qui l'aime. Il s'amuse sans savoir que dans quelques heures tout changera, parce que tout ce qui est beau doit toujours changer. Il s'amuse tellement qu'il ne voit pas les premiers signaux de l'incendie. Il ne voit pas la fumée, le début des flammes, il ne sent pas l'odeur grésillante de brûlée, il n'entend pas encore les cris des gens qu'il aime. Il en gardera une cicatrice toute sa vie. Celle qu'il a montrée à Morganne.

Derek est là, il me regarde. Et je sais qu'il voit que je suis malade. Mais il ne dit rien. Il me fixe en silence. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, de tout lui expliquer. Parce que l'expliquer serait l'admettre. Et je n'admets pas que je puisse mourir. Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. Je ne peux pas l'accepter, je ne peux pas mourir. Il ne me reste pourtant plus que quinze jours. La moitié du temps que je m'étais laissé. Je ne m'imagine pas partir, je ne m'imagine pas mourir. Je n'arrive pas à l'envisager. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve et j'attends juste de me réveiller. Et Derek réagit enfin. Il me prend dans ses bras et me laisse salir sa chemise de mes larmes. C'est la première fois que je le vois faire un geste aussi attendrissant. C'est la première fois que je le vois ressentir quelque chose et le montrer. Parce que je l'entends aussi pleurer. Se pourrait-il ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ne me déteste finalement pas tant que cela ? Qu'il tienne un peu à moi ? Se pourrait-il qu'il me voie comme une famille ? Parce que c'est ce qu'on est censé être, une famille. Je n'ai jamais cessé de le considérer comme tel, mais lui…

Je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il me détestait. Il aurait eu raison de me détester. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse encore me voir comme un oncle. Je n'aurais jamais pu le croire. Je lui ai fait tellement de mal. Je risque de lui en faire encore. Je fais toujours du mal aux personnes que j'aime. Il fait partie de ces personnes. Je l'aurais compris s'il ne m'avait jamais pardonné. Mais il m'a pardonné et je ne le comprends pas. Il n'aurait pas dû me pardonner. À sa place je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je suis quelqu'un de dangereux. Je mérite de mourir. Je vais mourir.

Mes larmes redoublent. Je vais mourir, Derek. Je vais mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai peur. Je lance des phrases incompréhensibles, embrouillée, mais il m'écoute et il semble triste. Il ne me reste que quinze jours. Je lui explique tout et il hoche la tête en silence. Il semble abattu. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire. Il ne faut pas que Stiles sache. Il doit garder le secret. Promets-le moi, Derek. _Promet_ _s_ _-le !_ Il promet.

Derek, tu t'occuperas de Stiles quand je ne serais plus là ? Je ne veux pas qu'il tente de me rejoindre, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de bêtises. Et toi, tu feras attention à toi ? Dis-toi que je serais heureux là-bas, je n'aurais plus cette maladie. Tu vas essayer de m'oublier ? J'aimerais que tu m'oublies, que vous m'oubliez tous. Je ne veux pas vous voir pleurer, je ne veux pas penser que je puisse encore vous blesser. Vous méritez une belle vie, une vie que je n'aurais finalement jamais eue. Je ne veux pas vous quitter. Mais pensez à vous avant de penser à moi. Je ne suis rien sans vous mais vous êtes tout sans moi. Vous serez plus heureux. Je ne serais plus là pour vous faire du mal.

Je ne me sens pas prêt, Derek. Il me reste encore tellement de choses à faire, à finir. Je ne me sens pas bien, Derek. Je ne suis qu'un malade qui ne mérite même pas votre attention. Tu sais, Derek, je ne pensais pas tenir autant à vous. Mais finalement je crois que vous aime bien.

Peter


	17. I will survive

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 16 : I will survive _(Gloria Gaynor)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Le long cri du piano résonne encore dans ma tête comme les pleurs d'un ami. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je crois que je me suis encore perdu. Tes lèvres, Stiles, tes lèvres m'empêchent de respirer et de penser. Serre-moi encore dans tes bras. J'aime trop ce confort, cette chaleur, ton assurance qui me montre que je n'ai plus à avoir peur. J'ai encore envie de te toucher. Mais tu es si loin, si inaccessible. Je ne veux pas dire que je t'aime même si je le pense car il est trop facile de vivre avec bonne conscience. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Je n'écris pas vraiment pour toi, Peter, tu vas mourir de toute façon. J'écris car il n'y a qu'à cette pauvre feuille en papier que je peux me confier. Qu'elle phrase dite et redite, si souvent répétée. Trop souvent répétée. Quelle bêtise que de vouloir noircir ses lettres pendant trente jours. Pendant mes trente derniers jours. Il ne reste plus que quatorze jours à mon compteur. J'aime trop la solitude pour me faire des amis. Mais je doute beaucoup trop pour avancer seul les yeux fermés. Qui pourra me guider ? Peut-être toi, Peter. Mais tu n'es qu'une partie de moi. Tu n'es rien sans moi. Stiles, alors. Oui, lui il pourra. Et je n'aurais pas peur de lui confier ma vie. J'ai envie de crier et de m'envoler. Seulement quatorze jours avant de partir. C'est trop peu.

J'allume la musique. Et je ne pense plus qu'à toi, Stiles. Cette chanson me rappelle quand on dansait sous la lune en essayant de croire que l'on était amoureux. Brise glace. Mais la glace est devenu eau. Et l'eau est devenue sanglots. J'aimerais revenir dans le passé, revenir à cette époque éparpillée. Je joue avec le feu. Je me souviendrais toujours de ses heures passées, un couteau à la main et de ce sang qui s'écoule de mes plaies. J'aimais trop jouer.

À bout de souffle. Devoir remonter à la surface. Pour respirer. Je reste. J'étouffe. Je meurs. Mais même si je remonte à la surface, je vais mourir. Tu m'as dit que j'étais beau. Le penses-tu encore ? Regarde ses coups sur ma peau. C'est horriblement laid. Si tu me voyais comme cela, tu ne me reconnaîtrais pas forcément. J'ai changé. J'ai grandi. Je voile la vérité en me faisant croire que je suis heureux. Je sais ce que j'attends, je me comprends. Sans toi, je suis vide. Et pourtant il a fallu que je parte, pour que tu ne vois pas que je suis malade. Je t'ai fais croire que je partais pour mon travail. Je suis dans l'Oregon et j'attends ma dernière sentence en pensant à toi. Je ne sais faire que ça : penser à toi. Mon coeur lance des appels au secours mais personne ne les reçoit. J'agite les mains comme un pauvre zombie pour que les gens pensent que je vais bien. Tu n'es plus là. Tout me désole. Le silence est devenu mon quotidien. Tout est loin. Il n'y a que Derek pour me rendre visite de temps en temps. Le seul au courant.

Tu remontes à la surface. Tu te remets à respirer. Tout reprend normalement. Et je t'aime comme la première fois, comme je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Ne pas s'énerver. La vie est faite de crevasses qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à éviter. Rejoindre deux points sans tomber. J'ai envie de retourner sous l'eau. Là, au moins je peux oublier qui je suis. Être soi. C'est un grand rêve. Beaucoup trop grand pour une petite personne comme moi. Je suis insignifiant. Est-ce parce que je vais mourir que je me demande ce que je suis devenu, où il me reste à aller ? Où est-ce parce que j'ai enfin pris conscience que mes pas me menaient au bord du précipice ? Je vais mourir. C'est bizarre à dire. Presque effrayant. Dis, tu l'entends ? Le tic tac incessant ? Ce sont les battements de mon coeur. Il attend que la mort vienne le chercher. J'ai voulu attendre trente jours. Je suis patient, non ? Je souffre en silence. Seul. Comme ce jour où je t'ai vue, où tu m'as brisé. Je suis resté seul sous la pluie, sans pleurer. Je n'allais pas te faire ce plaisir. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir. Mais je n'ai pas bougé. Je me suis mis à rire. Je suis fou.

Aucune limite. J'ai envie de m'envoler. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pourtant je ne pose pas mon stylo. Il m'aide à construire ma fin, à m'organiser. Je tombe. La chute est longue mais pas douloureuse. Juste terrifiante. Je vais peut-être souffrir. Je me prépare à tout. J'aimerais te revoir avant de mourir. Mais je n'en serais pas capable. Alors je reste et j'espère.

Peter


	18. Hate me

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 17 : Hate me _(Blue October)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Non, pas Peter. Stiles. aujourd'hui j'ai envie de parler à Stiles.

Stiles,

Je sens encore tes mains chaudes qui réchauffent ma peau. Je sens que tu peux me délivrer de la douleur qui m'emprisonne. Je revois ton torse finement musclé. Tu te trouvais trop maigre, je te pensais magnifique. Tu es si beau. J'aimais que tu murmures ton amour à mon oreille, comme si notre bonheur était un secret qu'il fallait protéger. Ton souffle me chatouillait. Et j'aimais cela. Quelque chose coule le long de ma joue. Une larme. Pourtant je ne suis pas triste. Je suis même plutôt heureux de pouvoir me rappeler ce qu'était d'être vivant à tes côtés.

Le temps passe vite mais on arrive quand même à s'ennuyer. Tu me manques. Encore. Et comme d'habitude je réalise que je tiens à toi seulement quand je t'ai déjà perdu. Je suis un imbécile. Je m'énerve. Je m'en veux tellement, tu ne peux l'imaginer. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout est enfin fini ? Mais tout cela ne ressemble pas à la délivrance que j'attendais. On ne faisait que commencer. Le diable m'emporte. « Cercles sur le dos de ma main, des fleurs plein la poche. Cendres, cendres. Nous tombons tous. » Tellement de bruit. Tous si insignifiants. Tout s'enchaîne. Il n'y a pourtant aucun lien. Est-ce mon esprit qui joue cette musique horriblement triste ? Ou alors est-ce ma conscience ? Je me sens démon. Adieu Stiles. Adieu ou enchanté ? C'est un nouveau départ pour toi.

Un jour je t'ai dit que je détestais. Je te le redis. Je te déteste. Je ne le pense pas mais je me dis qu'il sera plus facile de partir si je me sens malheureux sur cette terre. Je te déteste. _Je te déteste **.**_ **_Je te déteste._**

La montagne apparaît, le vent souffle. On m'encourage mais je préfère abandonner. Je suis un lâche, un faible, un minable et surtout, surtout je suis un menteur incapable de te dire la vérité en face. Je vais juste attendre que le destin m'exécute et que tu apprennes toute l'histoire dans une claque de douleur.

Merci à Derek de m'aider à surmonter tous ses durs moments. Comment lui faire comprendre que je lui en veux de m'aider ? Je dois souffrir, c'est ma punition. Et puis j'aime souffrir quand c'est toi qui me blesses. Parce qu'il est évident que si tu n'étais pas là, je ne souffrirais pas autant de partir.

Je joue avec le feu et comme d'habitude je me brûle. J'ai mal, je pleure. Mais le couteau est ma seule délivrance. Mon sang coule encore. Je suis habitué maintenant. Tu voudras probablement me tuer quand tu liras ses lettres. Ce sera trop tard, je serais déjà mort. On va se battre ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Je me bouche les oreilles. Je ne veux pas m'entendre crier. La fin de ma vie n'aura pas été très glorieuse. Je chante. C'est encore pire. Ça ne fait pas disparaître la douleur mais ça agrandit ma fureur. J'ai presque besoin que tu me frappes. Toi et seulement toi. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses y parvenir. Mais ce serait trop dur de te revoir. Je pars me cacher sous mon lit.

Il y a trop de pages. Le vertige de la feuille blanche. Étrangle-moi ! De toutes les façons, tu es l'air que je respire. Alors pourquoi l'oxygène vient à me manquer ?

C'est moi qui suis parti.

Tu m'abandonnes. J'ai besoin de toi, Stiles. J'ai beau pleurer, tu ne reviens pas. Tu ne reviens pas me chercher. Tu m'enfermes dans un labyrinthe. J'ai déjà perdu. Bourreau. L'eau se referme sur moi. La vague m'engloutit. Je meurs. J'ai besoin de respirer. La lumière s'éteint dans un éclat. Tu es parti. Tu m'as abandonné. Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne pense pas être en tord. Pourtant je m'excuse. Parce que j'ai envie de te revoir. J'ai envie qu'on crie et qu'on s'échappe ensemble. Pour oublier nos problèmes et tout recommencer de zéro. Mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux qu'on oublie nos promesses. Elles ne nous sont pas si utiles dans ce monde. Mais ce ne sont que des mots, ce n'est pas important. Nous avons vécu comme des amants. Je préfère poser mon stylo. Je n'ai plus rien à dire. J'ai dit tout ce que tu devais savoir. Nous n'avons fait que jouer, je suppose. Il faut que nous arrêtions.

Peter


	19. Killer

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 18 : Killer _(Booba)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Le train roule et s'arrête. J'aime voir les paysages qui défilent, cela me détend. Tu te souviens ? De Talia. Notre sœur. Elle était tellement belle et unique. Avec ses longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses magnifiques yeux si sages. Notre très chère sœur. Tu la détestais. Et tu te comportais comme un fou avec elle. Mais même si je t'aimais, je ne pouvais pas la haïr. Elle était une sœur merveilleuse. Et tu étais le pire des frères, le méchant quand elle était la gentille. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Elle me soignait, toujours avec ses sourires bienveillants, quand tu me blessais. Elle me disait que ce n'était pas très grave, que ça allait guérir, que tu n'avais sûrement pas fait exprès. Mais au fond de son regard, je voyais qu'elle s'inquiétait et qu'elle t'en voulait un peu, sans jamais le montrer. Mais elle t'aidait et te pardonner quand même car à chaque fois tu venais t'excuser. Nous avons grandi. Nous avons tous changé. Mais elle est restée. Nous étions toujours ensemble, toi, elle et moi. Nous étions frère et sœurs et nous étions amis. Tu l'as tué ! Assassin ! Bourreau. Alors qu'elle essayait de t'aider. Je me souviens de son corps ensanglanté ou encore ses mains s'échappant des flammes avec l'espoir de survivre. Pourtant elle ne cessait de sourire chaleureusement en me faisant signe de fuir. Et elle t'a pardonné. Alors qu'elle souffrait affreusement par ta faute. Personne n'aurait dû vivre ce qu'elle a vécu. Aucune personne ne méritait ce bain de sang. Tu t'en veux, je le sais. Car tu as longtemps pleuré. Et je suis resté là, près de toi, à te consoler. Tu ne le méritais pas. Mais tu me paraissais si fragile, tu me faisais si pitié. Petite créature tremblante, qui se tordait dans mes bras. J'ai enfin eu l'impression d'être un frère. Mais nous ne sommes pas de la même famille, nous ne pouvons pas l'être, tu n'es qu'un monstre.

Maintenant je parle à Stiles. Est-ce que je te fais peur mon amour ? Je ressens des choses pour toi, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Stiles, je veux encore sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, que tu m'empêches de respirer. Que ta salive assèche mon feu. Et que ta chaleur calme ma peur. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, que tu me berces, que tu me montres ton amour. J'ai besoin de poser ma tête dans le creux de ton épaule, là où est sa place, comme avant. Et m'endormir contre ton torse. J'ai envie de sentir que je peux te faire confiance, que tu es plus fort que moi et que tu me protégeras. Je ne veux plus que mon dernier souvenir de toi soit ton dos qui s'éloigne et tes larmes qui perlent le long de tes joues. Parce qu'on s'est disputé avant que je ne parte. Ça me semblait plus facile de m'enfuir mais je regrette. Je regrette tellement. Je veux me souvenir de toi comme d'un homme, pas comme une blessure. Je veux me souvenir de toi comme d'un gardien. Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt à savoir. Et je t'attends. Plus le temps passe, plus je deviens méchant avec toi et plus je souhaite en finir. Je fais tout pour t'éviter mais il faut que je fasse comme si tout était normal et je m'oblige à t'appeler au moins une fois tous les jours. Je ne veux plus me souvenir. C'est trop douloureux et je ne suis pas assez fort. Je me tais. Et mes silences peuvent durer des heures, le plus longtemps possible. Tu es triste, tu pleures, par ma faute. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux alors je me vexe pour un rien et je me fâche. Et puis je boude comme un enfant. Tout est allé trop vite. Je les déteste, ils ne me comprennent pas. Toi non plus. Mais quand tu sais ce que je veux, j'ai peur que tu me connaisses trop et que tu en saches trop sur moi. On n'était sûrement pas faits pour vivre ensemble. Je me remets en question. Tout n'est au final que de ma faute. Mais je t'aime trop. J'en perds mes mots. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner, mais ne peux plus m'arrêter. Il faut que je te voie, que je sache que je compte pour toi, que lorsque je ne suis pas là, tu te sens abandonné. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'aimes comme un fou.

Tu sais Stiles, je pensais réussir à me battre. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour me laisser abattre par cette maladie. Je pensais mourir en guerrier. Mais aujourd'hui comme tu peux le lire j'ai abandonné. C'est trop dur. C'est un véritable enfer. Et je me déteste de n'être qu'un faible qui ne te mérites pas. Alors je te remercie. Je te remercie de m'avoir un jour accordé un regard et plus. Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé ma chance, de m'avoir fait vivre à tes côtés. Je te remercie de m'avoir adressé la parole la première fois. Je te remercie de m'avoir pardonné mes pires erreurs.

Merci.

Peter


	20. Say something

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 19 : Say something _(A Great Big World)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Je t'en prie. Sauve-moi. Délivre-moi de tes griffes. Ne me demandes plus de t'oublier, je n'ai pas ce courage. _Tu n'as aucun courage._ Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si le reste de ma vie n'existait pas. _Le reste de ta vie est faux._ Tu te trompes. _Il ne s'est rien passé._ Faux. _Tu n'es rien._ Notre relation, c'était beau. _Alors pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi tout gâcher ? Tu me dis que toi, tu n'as pas aimé ce qu'on a vécu. Sais-tu à quel point cela me blesse ? _Oui._ Moi, j'ai adoré. _Tant pis._ Et je voudrais recommencer. _Non._ Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de toi. _Tu ne m'auras pas._ Tu m'as abandonné. _Encore une fois._ Je t'attends encore. Tu as promis de revenir. _Je ne tiendrais pas cette promesse._ Je mets un casque sur ma tête. _Tu ne veux plus entendre mes cris. La musique est mon ennemie._ J'aime cette sensation de pouvoir contrôler ma vie. _Ce n'est qu'une sensation._ J'ai peur de ce qu'il va arriver. Mais je fais face. _Tu tombes._ Je me relève. _Tu retombes toujours. Tu restes couché sans la force nécessaire pour te relever._ J'ai l'impression d'être mort. _Tu vis encore. Plus pour longtemps._ J'ai envie que cette fois ce soit Stiles qui me relève. _Tes envies ne comptent pas._ J'ai envie de revenir en arrière, d'attraper cette main que tu m'as tendu et partir avec toi vers un avenir incertain. _Je ne te tendrai plus jamais la main. Je n'aurais jamais dû._ Tout est fini. Je suis détruit. _Tu te détruis seul._ J'ai peur. Je tremble. J'ai oublié ce que ça fait que de ressentir quelque chose. _C'est douloureux._ J'ai oublié de réfléchir, de vivre, tout simplement. J'ai oublié d'être moi et je me suis perdu. _Une erreur, une faute._ Un passé. _Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière._ J'ai oublié d'être ce que je suis sans me juger. J'ai oublié notre fin du monde. J'ai oublié cet amour qui m'inonde. _Écoeurant._ J'ai oublié de passer te voir avant de partir. Il faut que je me réveille. Il me reste encore trop de choses à voir et à découvrir pour mourir maintenant. Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant. J'ai besoin de mes parents. _Ils sont morts._ J'ai besoin de respirer. J'ai besoin de tout recommencer. Un volcan éteint peut toujours se réveiller, alors pourquoi pas moi ? Des personnes ont besoin de moi. Et moi j'ai besoin d'eux. J'ai besoin de liberté. J'ai besoin de m'évader. J'ai besoin de m'amuser comme un homme et j'ai besoin d'aimer. J'ai envie de danser et de chanter sans que rien ne m'arrête. J'ai envie de sentir chaque partie de ma chair battre en harmonie avec mon coeur. J'ai envie de me laisser aller par l'ambiance et l'alcool. _Tu as envie de pleurer et de souffrir. C'est pour cela que tu es né. Rien de plus._ J'ai envie d'être consolé. J'ai envie de sa présence à mes côtés. De leur présence à tous. À tous ceux que j'ai laissé tomber.

 _Tu mens. Tu te mens. Je te connais depuis que tu es petit. Tu n'as pas besoin de cela. Regarde, tu es si bien seul. La solitude c'est la liberté. Tu n'_ _es_ _pas fait pour une vie comme celle que tu décri_ _s_ _. Ne m'en veux pas de te le dire. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser le comprendre par toi-même, on n'a pas assez de temps._ _Tu es heureux comme cela, même si tu ne le sais pas encore. On est bien, juste tous les deux, non ? Les autres sont une barrière à tes rêves. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux comme ils n'ont pas besoin de toi. Tu n'es rien. Tu t'imagines une histoire. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et comme d'habitude ils vont te blesser, te quitter et il n'y aura plus que moi pour sécher tes larmes et réparer tes blessures. Je ne veux que ton bien. Mais pour cela il faut que tu m'écoutes. Tes envies ne comptent pas parce qu'elles sont fausses. Il ne faut pas céder. Éloigne_ _s_ _-toi des autres pour ne pas les faire souffrir. Dois-je te rappeler que tu vas bientôt mourir et, par conséquent, les abandonner ? Si souffrir t'importe peu, pour eux c'est quelque chose d'important. Tu n'as plus la force nécessaire pour me résister. Pour te résister. Je ne suis qu'une excuse pour laisser libre cour_ _s_ _à ta haine et tu le sais. Mais n'essaie plus de changer, tu n'en as plus le temps. Et moi, je t'aime comme tu es, tu sais ? C'était ton choix de partir sans rien dire à Stiles, ni aux autres. Alors pourquoi me rejetai_ _t_ _la faute ? Moi_ _j_ _'ai ét_ _é_ _là. Toujours. Je suis là depuis que tu es né. J'ai était là pour tes premiers pas, tes premiers mots, ton premier amour, ta première fois. J'étais là pour ton entrée à l'école, au collège et j'étais encore là à ta sortie du lycée. J'étais là quand tu as compris que tu aimais les hommes, quand tu l'as annoncé à ta famille. J'étais là quand tu as rencontré Stiles. J'étais là pour chacune de tes bêtises et chacune de tes réussites. Toujours présent. Ne me déteste pas pour cela._

Peter


	21. Drunk in love

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 20 : Drunk in love _(Beyoncé)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas que je prenne la vie pour un jeu. Tu as raison. Je suis désolé.

Mon neveu est là. Il a bien grandi, quand même. Il ressemble de plus en plus à ma sœur. Tu ne le tueras pas comme tu l'as tué, elle. Je le protégerais. J'essayerai.

J'aime bien l'embêter, il est mignon quand il est vexé. Il sourit peu, il ne pleure jamais. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressent, il ne montre rien. Pourquoi est-il là ? Je l'ai trahi. Je ne mérite pas son pardon. _Tu es sa seule famille._ Mais je vais mourir.

Je regrette, Derek. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour te voir grandir et évoluer. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été plus présent dans ta vie. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir consolé à la mort de ta famille. Je regrette d'avoir disparu de ta vie. Je regrette de t'avoir trahi. _Il regrette aussi._

J'ai envie d'effacer ses dernières années où je n'étais pas avec toi. J'aurais dû être avec toi. Je suis ta seule famille et tu es aussi ma seule famille.

Nous étions proches à une époque. C'était une belle époque. Ils étaient encore vivants.

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, elle se veut rassurante, elle ne fait que me rappeler ce que j'ai perdu. Ses yeux me paraissent inquiets. Et je souris. Je vais bien. Je réalise que je ne suis plus seul. Il est là. Derek est là. Est-ce que le prendre dans mes bras serait trop familier ?

Il me reste dix jours. Est-ce assez finalement ? Est-ce trop ? Ce n'est pas parfait. Mais je fais avec.

Il me reste dix jours. À qui vais-je manquer ? Où vais-je être enterré ? Est-ce que je serais enfin heureux dans un autre monde ? Est-ce que je mérite d'être heureux dans un autre monde ? Comment vais-je m'habiller pour mon dernier jour ? Que vais-je manger ? Vais-je réussir à finir mes lettres ? Vont-elles arriver à destination ? Que vais-je voir pour la dernière fois ? Quel sera mon dernier mot ? Vais-je sentir mon dernier souffle ? Et si je meurs avant la fin ? Avant mes trente jours ? Derek sera-t-il près de moi ? Est-ce qu'il va pleurer ? Comment Stiles va-t-il l'apprendre ? Par qui ? Qui d'autres sera au courant ? Est-ce que je vais avoir froid ? Ou chaud ? Que vas-tu devenir, Peter ? Est-ce que je vais souffrir ? Est-ce que je vais juste avoir l'impression de m'endormir ? Est-ce que tout va marcher ? Est-ce que je peux encore survivre ? Et si je me réveille dans mon cercueil sous terre ? Serais-je beau même dans la mort ? Est-ce que Stiles et Derek vont écrire un discours à mon intention ? Si je m'ennuie dans la mort, y aura-t-il quelqu'un avec qui parlait ? Vais-je me retrouver seul pour l'éternité ? Et si mon âme reste coincée sur terre ?

Tu souris, Peter. Tu me prends pour un idiot. Oui, je me pose des questions sur la suite. Et alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'y réfléchir ? Je veux savoir ce que je vais devenir. Je veux voir la réaction des autres, surtout celle de Stiles et de Derek, même si je pense pouvoir l'imaginer. Vais-je enfin retrouver ma famille ? Y-aura-t-il un dieu pour m'accueillir ? Est-ce que Dieu existe ? Qui va répondre à mes questions ?

Des infirmières m'injectent un produit qui me calme et m'endors. Je te vois disparaître, Peter. Je sens Derek qui tient ma main comme si j'allais partir. Je me sens si lourd, j'ai pourtant maigri ces derniers jours. J'ai envie de rire, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, juste pour le plaisir d'être heureux. Et je suis heureux parce que je ris et que c'est drôle, quand même. J'ai un rire plutôt agréable à écouter, je trouve. Je crois que je délire. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je ne veux pas m'endormir. Mon esprit reste. J'écoute Derek qui parle avec quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui. J'entends mon nom. Il parle de moi, ou il me parle à moi ? Je souris. Il est beau mon neveu, en fait. Mince, je crois que j'ai parler tout fort. Maintenant il me regarde. Tu as de jolis yeux, tu sais ? Ton père est un voleur, il a pris toutes les étoiles de la galaxie pour les mettre dans tes yeux. Oui, je crois que je délire. Vraiment. Mais la vie est si belle. Alors je ris, encore. Je me sens bien. Je vois le soleil. Il brille. J'aime bien les choses qui brillent parce qu'elles brillent, justement. Derek, tu brilles aussi. Je t'aime bien, alors. Mais moi j'aime bien tout le monde, parce que tout le monde est gentil. J'entends Derek pouffait mais ce doit être une illusion créer par mon cerveau de malade. Je sens mon souffle ralentir. Et sans réussir à le combattre, je m'endors. Toujours la main de mon neveu sur la mienne. Mon neveu. Ma famille.

Peter


	22. Take me to church

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 21 : Take me to church _(Hozier)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Aujourd'hui est encore un nouveau jour, il fait partie de mes derniers. Tu te souviens quand j'étais triste, tu me prenais dans tes bras et tu me laissais pleurer au creux de ton épaule. Et quand c'était à ton tour de pleurer, je faisais la même chose sans que jamais tu ne verses une larme. Tu ne voulais pas montrer des émotions. À personne. Depuis toujours tu gardes tout pour toi jusqu'à ce que ça explose. Parce qu'il y a toujours un moment ou ça explose. Peut-être que tu souffrirais moins si tu t'ouvrais plus. Mais tu ne veux pas parler de tes problèmes, même à moi. Tu préfères les garder pour toi et tenter de les résoudre seul. Mais le fait que tu ne te confies pas à moi ne m'a pas empêché de croire que j'étais une personne importante à tes yeux. Je le pensais car tu m'as introduit dans ton jeu. Ton jeu de manipulation malsaine. Ton jeu de destruction. Je n'aime pourtant pas penser que quelqu'un peut avoir du pouvoir sur moi. Je me sens si faible. Tu es si fort. Et nous avons blessé.

Stiles. J'aime être désiré. Comme beaucoup de monde. Cette sensation de pouvoir quand on plaît à quelqu'un, c'est grisant, tu t'en doutes. Et j'aime aussi te rendre jaloux. Tu es si mignon quand tu es jaloux. Quand tu voulais me montrer que je t'appartenais, tu m'embrassais en glissant ta langue dans ma bouche comme si tu avais faim. Sensation assez bizarre à vivre. Tu avais plusieurs gestes comme cela pour me faire comprendre ce que tu pensais et surtout ce que tu voulais. Je me souviens d'un soir, où j'étais rentré plus tard que d'habitude, tu m'attendais. Et je voyais à tes yeux rouges que tu avais pleurés. Mais j'étais fatigué et je voulais juste aller dormir. J'aurais tout fait pour que tu me laisses tranquille, je ne voulais pas que l'on se dispute encore juste parce que tu pensais que je te trompais. Mais pour une fois j'avais tort. Tu m'as juste demandé en mariage.

Et j'ai dit non.

Il suffit d'une fois pour mourir. Il m'a suffi d'une erreur pour te détruire, Stiles. Je t'ai dit non et je suis reparti, te laissant seul avec ta surprise et ta peine. Pourquoi je t'ai dit non ? Parce que dire oui me paraissait trop facile. Je n'ai jamais aimé la simplicité, justement parce qu'elle est simple. Et puis surtout, je suis un peu vieux jeu et avant de me fiancer avec toi, je voulais la bénédiction de ton père. Déjà parce que ton père n'était même pas informé de notre relation et ensuite par respect pour lui et pour toi. J'ai donc préféré aller le voir d'abord, pour ensuite te retrouver et me faire pardonner. Je t'ai demandé en mariage à mon tour. Et tu as accepté. Je n'y ai pas cru. Parce qu'à ta place, j'aurais refusé. Je ne suis qu'un abruti. Je me trouve méchant. Je sais que je le suis, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, donc. Mais le savoir et le comprendre sont deux choses différentes. Et à ce moment-là, je le comprends enfin. Je comprends que je suis quelqu'un de méchant et ce que cela signifie. Je comprends enfin les répercussions de mes actes.

Derek, si je suis méchant, cela veut dire que personne ne m'aime ? Que je ne connaîtrais jamais le véritable amour ? Pourquoi les méchants dans les contes pour enfants n'ont-ils jamais une fin heureuse ? Derek, je n'aurais pas ma fin heureuse ?

 _Bien sûr que non puisque dans neuf jours tu es mort._

Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison, Peter. Je vais mourir. Je n'aurais donc jamais ma fin heureuse.

 _Tu n'es pas heureux, là ?_

Non, Stiles n'est pas là. Je ne peux pas être heureux.

 _Mais Moi je suis là. Et Derek aussi._

Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas assez pour moi. Si Stiles n'est pas là.

 _Mais Derek et moi, on tient à toi aussi. Ne nous oublies pas. Ne nous ignores pas. Tu ne fais pas attention à nous et pourtant on reste près de toi. Tu ne nous aimes pas. Tu ne nous mérites pas. On est ta famille, Peter. Tu nous dois le respect. Et le respect commence par le fait que tu prennes conscience de notre présence. On est là où Stiles n'est pas. On est là, pas Stiles. Tu n'as rien voulu lui dire, prends tes responsabilités. On est là._

Peter


	23. Incomplete

**30 jours**

L **ettre 22 : Incomplete _(Dave Winkler & Lorena Kirchhoffer)_**

Hey Peter,

Parlons de naissance. Morganne a eu un fils, Thomas. Le mignon petit Tommy. Sans aucun lien de sang, il fait presque partie de la famille. Son père s'est enfuie. Il a mis Morganne enceinte et il s'est enfuie. Il a eu peur, peur d'avoir un enfant, d'avoir des responsabilités, de devoir s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui. Avoir un enfant, c'est l'obligation de devoir rentrer tous les soirs chez soi, et il n'était pas près pour cela. Il est partie. Morganne l'aimait. Elle a pleuré son départ. Et quand Thomas est né, elle a refusé de le voir en disant que tout ce qui lui arrivait été de sa faute, qu'il avait gâché sa vie. C'est Stiles et moi qui l'avons récupéré le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Pendant presque trois mois on a été les parents de ce bébé. Une famille. Une vraie famille.

À cette époque je ne connaissais pas encore Morganne, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je ne connaissais que son enfant et son histoire.

Je veux être père, Derek. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je veux l'être. Je veux avoir mon enfant, l'élevé aux côtés de Stiles. Je suis prêt à tout faire, je me sens prêt. Je suis prêt à changer ses couches, à me lever la nuit, à le nourrir, à l'élever, à supporter chacune de ses colères et de ses peines, de partager ses joies et ses espoirs. Je suis prêt à faire passer sa vie avant la mienne, sans hésiter. Je m'imagine déjà lui apprendre à marcher, à l'écouter bafouiller ses premiers mots. Je l'appellerai Sarah, je pense. Une fille, je m'imagine avoir une fille. Une magnifique petite fille.

Des larmes me montent aux yeux en pensant à cet enfant que je n'ai plus le temps d'avoir. Mon rêve s'est envolé. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir ?

Peut-être que finalement je suis prêt à mourir maintenant. Malgré cet enfant, j'ai eu une belle vie, je ne regrette plus rien, même mes erreurs parce qu'elles m'ont construit. Je dois avouer que mon existence a parfois été compliquée. Mais je ne regrette rien. Je mérite enfin de me reposer un peu, je me sens si fatigué.  
Un couteau pointé sur ma gorge. Du sang coule. Finalement je reste en vie. Tu es là, devant moi. C'est un rêve, je le sais. Tout me paraît tellement… étrange. Sarah. Je la vois, même si elle n'existe pas. Je la vois. Elle pleure et elle crie, à moitié couché sur un lit d'hôpital. Et il y a quelqu'un dans ce lit. Elle se décale légèrement et je vois la personne couchée dans ce lit. Je me vois. Mort. Il faut que je me réveille, que je lui dise que tout va bien, que tout ira bien, que je suis là. Que tout n'était qu'un jeu. Mais tu restes à mes côtés en me souriant avec tant de méchanceté. Je dois sauver ma fille. Je te déteste de me garder près de toi. Libère-moi ! Monstre ! Mais de quoi suis-je vraiment prisonnier ? Prisonnier de ma mort. Tu t'effaces enfin. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu n'es là que pour me détruire. Et pourtant tu vas me manquer, Peter.

Mais je n'arrive pas à redescendre sur Terre. J'aimerais serrer ma fille dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à son tour. Mais quelque chose m'arrête. Une ombre à traverser ma chambre et un homme traverse le couloir qui la longe. Il ressemble à Stiles. Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Je me réveille et me jette à sa suite. Je crie son nom. C'est Stiles. Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Il est là, il est venue. Stiles. Stiles. _Stiles !_ Ce n'est pas lui.

« Cap ou pas cap ? » Je hoche la tête et relève mes yeux vers les tiens. Tu souris. Tu souris toujours quand tu me détruis. Peter. Je soutiens ton regard pendant de longues secondes avant de me reculer de plusieurs mètres. Je calle mes pieds contre des pierres et je regarde face à moi. Le chemin à parcourir n'est pas si long. Je peux le faire. Je commence à courir. Lentement pour commencer, puis de plus en plus vite. Si vite que ma tête ne suit plus mes jambes. Mes mouvements sont automatiques, rien n'est réfléchi. Je prends de la vitesse une dernière fois et je saute. Sous moi, le vide.

« Cap ou pas cap ? » Tu hoches la tête. Toujours cap. Quel jeu d'enfant. Tu regardes le rochet sur lequel nous nous trouvons. À une dizaine de mètres du sol. Sous nous, une eau noire comme un néant infernal, qui agite ses vagues de colère contre la paroi de notre falaise. Tu t'assois, Peter, et tu respires lentement, comme quand tu essaies de te convaincre que tu n'as pas peur. Puis tu te relèves, tu t'approches du vide et tu sautes. Pauvre imbécile. Tu es prêt à te tuer pour un simple pari ?

Peter


	24. If you say so

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 23 : If you say so _(Lea Michele)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Je vois l'eau engloutir goulûment ton corps. Un jeu. Nous jouons à un pauvre jeu mortel. Tu as débuté la partie. Je l'ai continué. Et ainsi de suite. Et nos regards incessants l'un sur l'autre. Qui va perdre en premier ? À ton tour. Et ensuite ce sera à moi. Mais je ne sais pas nager. Tu as promi de venir me sauver si je le faisais. Pourtant j'ai les poumons en feu. Je me débats, je t'appelle. Tu ne viens pas. Encore une fois tu n'arrives pas à me sauver. Des algues m'entraînent vers le fond, agrippent mes chevilles. Un voile noir se déploie devant mes yeux. Je suis si fatigué. Une main crève enfin la surface de l'eau. Elle m'attrape. Elle m'aide. Elle me sauve. Je vis. Ce n'est pas ta main. Elle ne t'appartient pas. Ce n'est pas la tienne. Talia. Talia est venue me secourir. Elle est là. Pour moi. Pas toi. Je veux retourner au fond du lac. Je veux que tu me sauves, que tu prennes tes responsabilités pour une fois. Juste une fois. Une unique fois. Je veux savoir que tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber. Je veux savoir que je compte pour toi autant que tu comptes pour moi. Mon cher frère. Mais je me relève, je sors de l'eau, je prends ma sœur dans mes bras. Et je pleure comme un enfant au creux de son épaule. Elle est là. Elle ne m'a pas encore oublié. Elle est revenu. Je l'ai retrouvé.

Un amour. Ou un rêve. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. J'ai peur de mon incertitude. Je n'ai plus envie de sourire. C'est trop fatigant. Je n'ai plus la force. J'appelle au souvenir. Beauté fatale. Je ne suis qu'un diable. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu m'as menti. Et j'ai marché. Et je t'ai crue. J'ai toujours voulu te croire. Mais moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

« Dis, tu te souviens . Moi j'ai peur. J'ai tout oublié. J'oublie tout. » Pourquoi tu me parles ? Pourquoi tu me dis une chose aussi horrible ? Je ne veux pas tout oublier, finalement. Pourquoi ? Moi je ne te connais pas, Papi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant maintenant. Je ne t'avais encore jamais croisé dans les couloirs de cet hôpital. Tu n'es personne pour moi, Papi. Alors pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ? Pourquoi je me brise quand je te vois pleurer comme un gosse ? Pourquoi la nostalgie m'envahit quand je t'écoute raconter les derniers exploits de ta petite fille avant de les oublier ? Pourquoi je m'effondre quand tu me dis son nom ? « Elle s'appelle Sarah. »

Je suis entré dans le cimetière comme un revenant. Je rends visite à ma prochaine demeure. Pourtant je suis bien vivant pour l'instant. Pas comme elle. Je me suis arrêté devant cette tombe. Sa tombe. La seule du cimetière à ne pas avoir de fleurs. Mais est-ce que cela veut dire que tout le monde l'a déjà oublié ? Est-elle moins aimé que toutes ses tombes sur lesquelles on a jeté un bouquet machinalement, avant de repartir sans prendre le temps de rester juste quelques instants, un petit moment ? Des fleurs pour montrer qu'on existe et qu'on est encore vivant. Pourquoi vouloir prouver cela à des morts ? Elle, elle disait qu'un cimetière est un lieu de vie. Maintenant je pense qu'elle a raison. Elle, avec ses grands yeux bruns, patients, admirables. Elle, avec sa peau blanche et ses mains fines. Moi, avec mes mains gauches. Et nous, si semblables. Nous, comme un frère et une sœur. Ma grande sœur. Définitivement.

Je t'appelle. Tu ne réponds pas. Tu m'as sûrement oublié. Alors pourquoi je continue à m'accrocher ? Je ne tiens pas à toi, Peter. L'amour fraternel est compliqué. L'amour, tout simplement, est compliqué. Je me suis perdu dans tes yeux, mon frère. Je ne trouve plus la sortie. Je fuis. Tu cours. Tu me rattrapes. Tu m'enlaces. Je me libère. Je vis. Je rêve. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'aimer normalement. Être une personne normale. Avec une histoire banale. La glace se fissure. Le miroir se brise. Ma main en sang. Je suis un battant, je déteste perdre.

« Cap ou pas cap ? »

Pas cap. Plus cap. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer avec toi.

Il me reste sept jours. Sept jours, seulement. Je réalise que j'ai assez de doigts pour les compter. Ce n'est pas assez. Sept jours de vie avant la mort. L'inévitable mort. J'ai l'impression d'attendre pour un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous auquel je ne pourrais jamais être présent puisque je serais mort.

Peter


	25. Down

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 24 : Down _(Marian Hill)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu me manques. Je me souviens quand j'ai dit à Stiles que je devais partir. Pour mon travail. Que je reviendrais dans trente jours. Je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Mais lui ne sait pas. Je ne voulais pas partir. Mais le moment de se quitter est arrivé. J'ai séché mes larmes avant de lui faire face. Sans savoir, il m'a dit que nous nous reverrions bientôt, que ses trente jours allaient vite passés. Il m'a souri. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête. Il s'est approché et m'a embrassé. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Sans faire attention, je lui ai dit adieu. Mais il m'a murmuré au revoir. Comme une promesse. Et je suis parti. Malgré moi je tremblais. A-t-il ressentit la même chose que moi à ce moment-là . Je ne pense pas. Je l'ai longtemps regardé, rester immobile sur le pas de la porte, pendant que je m'éloignais. Et puis il a tourné les talons et il a disparu dans notre maison. Et cette image de lui restera gravée dans ma mémoire. Peut-être aurais-je dû m'arrêter, le rattraper et tout lui expliquer. Lui dire tout ce que je ressentais, lui décrire tous ses sentiments contradictoires qui s'embrouillaient dans ma tête. Peut-être attendais-je qu'il me fasse un signe. Lui, il m'a laissé partir. Moi, je n'ai pas essayé de rester. Nous sommes sans doute tous les deux coupables ? Non, il n'est pas coupable. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Il n'est pas au courant. Pardon.

Tu sais Peter, j'ai essayé de m'arrêter mais j'ai besoin de t'écrire, de me souvenir, de me prouver que je peux encore vivre. Aujourd'hui je me suis senti tellement mal que je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre. Je déteste ça. Je me sens si faible, si incapable. J'étais allongé dans mon lit quand soudain tous les bruits ont cessé. Je m'étais endormi. J'ai fait de terribles cauchemars qui m'ont réveillé en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Mais ensuite j'ai pensé à Stiles et je me suis calmé. Et j'ai rêvé d'un souvenir. Te souviens-tu de ce jour à la rivière ? Stiles discutait dans l'eau avec Lydia et Allison. Je me suis approché avec Scott et Isaac et on les a éclaboussé. Il s'est écarté sur la terre ferme, au sec. Mais je suis venu le chercher et comme il est léger, je l'ai soulevé sans effort et je l'ai jeté à l'eau. Il a pourtant réussi à m'entraîner dans sa chute. Et sans trop savoir comment, on s'est retrouvé main dans la main, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. J'ai senti un courant électrique parcourir mon corps. Il s'est vite écarté sans que rien ne se passe. Mais de dos, je voyais le bout de ses oreilles rougies. Il a rejoint les autres, eux aussi dans l'eau, qui continuaient à se battre et je suis resté à le regarder. Il a évité mon regard tout le reste de la journée quand je cherchais le sien. On n'était pas encore en couple à cette époque. Et je l'aimais déjà.

Stiles, tu étais amoureux de Lydia au début et puis de Malia. Je les ai jalousée. J'ai jalousé ma propre fille. J'en ai honte. J'aimerais tellement être près de toi en ce moment. Je me souvient de tes jambes, longues et fortes. J'aimais ton corps d'athlète, un peu maigre mais pas trop. J'aimais chacun de tes grains de beauté. Mes yeux t'ont découvert dans tous tes recoins, je connais le moindre détail de ton corps. Je pense que je l'ai toujours su. Mais il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter. J'ai très vite remarqué la façon dont tu regardais mon neveu, Derek. Avec ce regard fuyant et ses pommettes qui rougissent légèrement. Tu ne le regardais que de loin, t'éloignant chaque fois qu'il s'approchait. Je connaissais tellement bien ses réactions et les sentiments qu'elles entraînent, que je n'ai pas pu t'en vouloir. Comment aurais-je pu ? Je t'aimais comme cela. Tout simplement. Mais j'ai terriblement souffert. Est-ce pour être plus près de lui que tu t'es rapproché de moi ? Chaque fois que je revois tes yeux reflétait le visage de Derek, je me tords de douleur. Pourtant je ne pouvais voir que de la tristesse sur ton visage car Derek préfère Kate, Paige, Braeden. Des filles. Et tu es un garçon.

Mais malgré cette période de doute où on aurait pu tous se séparer, laisser l'avenir nous faire partir sans qu'on ne puisse se retrouver, toi et moi on a réussi à finir en couple. Par miracle si tu veux mon avis.

Peter


	26. Come back for me

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 25 : Come back for me _(Jaymes Young)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Jamais tu n'as baissé les bras pour me faire tomber. Mais tes yeux et ton coeur étaient fermés. Chaque nuit, je savais que tu ne dormais pas et je pouvais deviner tes larmes qui coulaient silencieusement. Je sentais le trou dans ma poitrine s'aggraver un peu plus. Je ne pouvais que te regarder souffrir de loin. Nous étions frères et je ne savais pas comment t'aider. Je te détestais encore à cette époque. Pourtant j'ai tout tenté pour te venir en aide. Pour toi, j'ai oublié mes sentiments. Et le temps d'un instant, tu as été heureux. Je t'ai fait oublier les erreurs pour lesquelles tu pleurais, je t'ai pardonné. Et tu es devenu mon confident. Je te confiais tout. Même mes sentiments pour Stiles. Et à ton tour tu m'as aidé. Tu as séduit Stiles, comme je n'aurais jamais été capable de le faire. Plusieurs fois, je pensais que tu allais trop loin, que tu allais le faire fuir. Mais tu es meilleur que moi dans le jeu de la séduction. Et tu as réussi. Sans toi, je ne l'aurais sûrement jamais eu. À certains moments, je détestais Derek de le torturer comme cela. Je le détestais d'être aveugle, de ne pas voir les sentiments de Stiles. Mais je me suis tu.

Malgré tout ce que nous vivions, nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment. Tu me parlais mais je n'écoutais pas, trop plongé dans mes pensées pour cela. Donc tu ne disais plus rien. Tu attendais. Des fois tu fredonnais des chansons qui te passaient par la tête. Tu étais trop captivé sur Stiles et sur comment le faire tomber dans tes filets pour te rendre compte que j'étais à côté de toi. Parfois je chantais avec toi et le résultat était beau. Tu aimais cela, alors tu cherchais des chansons que je connaissais. C'était les seuls moments où l'on partageait réellement. Mais dès que Stiles s'approchait, je m'arrêtais.

Stiles, tu m'effrayais tellement. Quand je repense à toi aujourd'hui, je revois ton dos musclé qui s'éloigne sans se retourner et qui disparaît dans la maison. J'ai revu les photos de cette semaine de camping. Semaine que tu avais organisé. Et quand je revois ton sourire triste qui masque tes pleurs et ton regard toujours tourné en direction de Derek, quelque chose en moi se brise. Je n'étais pas ton premier choix, il y a une époque où tu ne m'aimais pas. Te souviens-tu de ce jour, Stiles ? Il pleuvait. Nous étions tous enfermés dans une salle, à l'abri. Mais tu n'étais pas là, et Derek non plus. Comme j'étouffais, je suis sortie par la porte de derrière. J'ai toujours aimé la pluie, le contact des gouttes froides sur ma peau chaude. Je me suis approché de la falaise. Tout en bas, des vagues noires s'écrasaient contre les rochers. Quand il faisait beau, nous ous amusions à sauter. Seuls sept mètres me séparaient de l'eau agitait. Je me suis assis face au vide et j'ai repensé à toi, Stiles. Et je t'ai aperçu. Je vous ai aperçu. Derek et toi. Debout quelques mètres plus loin, dissimulés derrière des arbres. Face à face. Toi, rouge de gêne ou de honte. Tu pleurais. Et Derek, toujours impassible, le visage grave. Vous ne m'aviez pas vu. J'ai voulu me lever pour partir, faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, mais dans ma précipitation, mes pieds se sont emmêlés et j'ai glissé. Tout est devenu flou. Sous moi, le vide et l'eau. La falaise s'éloignait petit à petit. Et je m'entendais crier.

Je fais toutes les nuits le même cauchemar. Toujours le même souvenir. Je me noie. Et j'attends que quelqu'un vienne me sauver. Que tu viennes me sauver, Stiles. Je t'attends toujours. Tu n'es jamais venue. Après ma chute, je suis tombé gravement malade, un peu comme aujourd'hui, en moins grave mais pas en plus agréable. J'ai dû être transféré d'urgence à l'hôpital. Je n'y suis resté que trois jours. Tous les autres sont venus me rendre visite, mais pas toi. Tu devais sûrement tenter de te remettre de ta déclaration à Derek. De son refus. Mon neveu est resté près de moi à cette époque aussi. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a sauvé de la noyade. Mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Parce que lui, il a réussi à avoir ton coeur sans faire le moindre effort. Et maintenant je prends conscience que Derek a souvent été là pour moi. Sans que je ne le voie. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je préférais croire qu'il me détestait. C'était plus simple pour moi. Sans lui, je ne serais peut-être pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Il reste près de moi, il m'écoute. À n'importe quel instant je peux compter sur lui. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'a pas changé. C'était il y a dix ans.

Peter


	27. What I've done

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 26 : What I've done _(Linkin Park)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Derek est au courant de l'existence de ses lettres, même s'il n'en a lu aucune. C'est à lui que revient la mission de te les donner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va en faire. Est-ce qu'il va les lire ? Où est-ce qu'il va les donner à Stiles ? Peut-être va-t-il attendre dix ans, attendre que je réapparaisse ? Je ne réapparaîtrait pas. Et tu n'existeras jamais, Peter de dans dix ans.

Derek, si tu lis cette lettre, je vais te parler. Je vais te parler parce qu'il faut, il faut que je te dise à quel point je te déteste. Tu es le fils de Talia, ma sœur. Tu es donc mon neveu. Je t'ai vu naitre. Beau petit bébé, aux grosses joues et qui bave. Et avec ce regard remplit d'innocence. L'innocence d'un nouveau-né. Tu passais tes nuits à pleurer, à demander à manger, incapable de te débrouiller par toi-même. Tu as grandi. On a grandi ensemble. Tu étais un enfant joueur et intelligent, qui avait l'amour de tous les gens qui le connaissait. Tu étais si adorable. Ma sœur te donnait tout sans que tu aies besoin de le demander. Tu as été élever comme un prince. Sans aucun effort. Mais je t'aimais bien. Et tu étais heureux, comme un enfant normal. Et puis il y a eu l'incendie. On a tout perdu. Je suis resté huit ans dans le coma. Je te voyais qui me rendait visite, je t'entendais me parler. Je t'en voulais de venir me voir, de ne pas m'abandonner, de me laisser vivre. Je t'en voulais de ne rien avoir, aucune blessure. Je t'en voulais d'exister. Je t'en voulais d'être présent pour moi, d'être un membre de ma famille, d'avoir survécu. Je t'en voulais sans même le savoir, d'avoir été mon ami. Et je m'en voulais de te pardonner toutes les fautes que tu faisais en venant me voir. Je m'en voulais de t'en vouloir. Je m'en voulais de te détester, toi, parce que tu étais la seule personne que je pouvais détester. Tu étais si facile à haïr. Tu ressemblais de plus en plus à ma défunte sœur, je la revoyais en toi, et je t'ai détesté parce que tu rendais son souvenir vivant. Tu étais si facile à détester parce que tu ne te défendais jamais. Tu étais le seul à me rendre visite, à te souvenir encore un peu de moi. Et je te détestais parce que tu avais tout ce que je n'avais pas : l'autonomie. Et je t'ai détesté parce que tu avais le coeur de Stiles, parce que tu le faisais rougir juste en le regardant, que tu aurais pu obtenir de lui tout ce que tu voulais. Tout cela sans aucun effort. Je te détestais parce que je pensais que ta vie était trop facile, que le destin était trop clément envers toi. Je te détestais. Je détestais mon neveu, ma seule famille. Et j'ai eu peur. Peur de te retrouver quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, après ces huit ans de coma. J'avais peur de te détester encore, que tu me brises. À plusieurs on est plus fort, et j'étais seul face à toi. Je croyais que tu étais mon ennemi. Et quand je pense qu'aujourd'hui, tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste, la seule personne à mes côtés dans la mort. Quand je pense que je te vois tous les jours, alors que je voulais t'oublier. Je ne me sens pas bien. Ta présence me rend encore plus malade. J'ai peur de moi-même, de te faire du mal. Je tiens à toi, Derek. Peut-être que je ne suis pas prêt à te retrouver sans te détester ? Mais Peter dit qu'il faut que je te voie, que je te parle, que je t'avoue ce que je ressens. Te dire la vérité. Pour mieux tourner la page et recommencer. Je le crois. Mais je ne me sens pas assez fort pour l'instant. Et comme il ne me reste plus que quatre jours avant de mourir, je n'aurais certainement jamais le temps. J'espère que tu liras cette lettre, Derek, c'est le seul moyen pour que tu saches. Je pense que ma haine à ton égard existe toujours. Et il m'est impossible de la détruire pour le moment. Mais elle est injuste et je le sais. Je me dis que je devrais peut-être te demander de partir, de me laisser mourir seul. Peut-être que la fin de mon existence sans ta présence sera plus facile à vivre ? J'ai du mal à respirer, j'étouffe. Le souvenir des flammes et de la solitude qui s'ensuit me lacère. Je me souviens de la première fois que tu es venue me rendre visite à l'hôpital, tu pleurais. Chaque larme qui coulait de tes yeux était du sang qui sortait de mon coeur. Je ne pense plus qu'à toi, à ton prénom, je me souviens de tout, de ma haine envers toi, de chaque moment qu'on a partagé ensemble. Oui, ta présence me blesse, me fait du mal, me torture. Mais ton absence est encore pire. Tu sais, Derek, toutes les raisons qui m'ont poussées à te détester me forcent aujourd'hui à t'aimer. Je t'aime Derek. Je t'aime comme j'aimais ma sœur, comme j'aimais ma famille. Tu es ma famille. Et je suis heureux que tu sois là, près de moi, que tu me sauves encore.

Peter


	28. Dance with the devil

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 27 : Dance with the devil _(Immortal Technique)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Avais-je longtemps hésité à me décider ? Je ne suis pas fou, j'en suis sûr. J'ai oublié les raisons de ma décision. Je ne veux plus y penser. J'ai mal, je ne peux crier. Mais au moins, je sais pourquoi je souffre. Suis-je moi ? Ou suis-je une imposture ? Comment font les autres ? Comment font les autres pour survivre ? Ils ne tombent pas malade. Où suis-je ? Dans ma chambre, peut-être. Oui, sûrement dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Je reconnais mon lit, mes couvertures, le mur peint, mes vêtements, toutes ses choses qui m'appartiennent. Qui me trouvera ? Qui trouvera mon corps si je meurs maintenant ? Comprendront-ils tous ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Bien sur, ils sont médecins. Et ils sont au courant de ma maladie. Mais quand même, il ne me reste que trois jours, je pensais pouvoir tenir jusque-là. Je vais mourir maintenant ? Sans l'avoir décidé ? Je me pensais invincible. Parmi ce torrent d'idées, ce brouillard incertain, je suis persuadé d'une chose, une seule : je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, sans l'avoir décidé de mon plein gré. Dans trois jours, je mourrais. J'avalerais ses médicaments et je mourrais. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant je ne peux pas. Et je sais pourquoi je me suis décidé, je sais pourquoi je vais me suicider dans trois jours. Je le ferais pour ne pas souffrir. Et pour décider de ma mort. Je suis quelqu'un qui aime contrôler sa vie. Sa vie entière, même sa mort. Je contrôlerais ma mort. Je vais mourir parce que je l'ai voulu. Je ne peux donc pas mourir maintenant.

Peter. Le plus beau produit de mon imagination. Peter. Le tout. L'ami, l'amant, la famille. Et mon pire ennemi. Peter. Tu étais pour moi le sourire de l'ombre, celui qui te suit partout sans jamais exister. Les bras dans lesquels tu t'endors le soir, les bisous qui te réveillent le matin. Mon premier amant. Celui qui rend la vraie solitude rare, qui sourit quand tu pleures, qui sourit quand tu ris. Celui qui sèche plus que tes larmes, qui sèche toute la tristesse de ton coeur. Tu es la bonne humeur permanente, le regard qui te transperce, qui lit en toi comme dans un livre, parce qu'au fond il est toi. Mais tu es la promesse d'une oreille qui écoute toujours, d'une liberté. Tu es la main qui me retient quand je tombe, celui qui est toujours derrière moi. Tu m'as offert l'amour, l'amitié et la colère. La jalousie soudaine de ne pas te voir rentrer, une haine intense, cette envie bestiale de t'arracher ce sourire quand je suis triste, que tout va mal dans ma vie, la seule solution qui s'offrait à mes yeux à cette époque pour oublier était de te frapper. Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. Te frapper. Et me faire frapper aussi par la même occasion. J'ai découvert que j'aimais cela, me battre. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Enfermé dans cette salle de bain, allongé dans la douche, criant mon désespoir, voyant le sang coulait de ma bouche, de mes blessures, ce goût poisseux de fer, ses hématomes qui naissaient sur ma peau. Et toi qui attendais de l'autre côté, le dos contre la porte, pleurant des larmes que je ne parvenais à arrêter, t'excusant sans cesse, sans cesse… Je ne pouvais te rendre ce que tu m'avais donné. Chaque instant était si parfait et si douloureux et destructeur. Et à croire à ta présence, ma vie m'a échappé. Tu éclipsais la réalité. Mais je t'aimais tellement. Nos corps nus se mélangeant, s'offrant l'un à l'autre dans un soupir, un gémissement de jouissance, nos doigts se touchant, s'enlaçant et une brume érotique envahissant la pièce. Tout puait tellement le sexe, la luxure et c'était tellement bon. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Peter. Je ne t'aime pas. Tu n'étais là que pour satisfaire mes désirs quand j'étais en manque. Mais peut-être que l'humain t'aimait un peu. T'aimait comme un frère. Mais pas moi. Pas le monstre de souffrance que tu m'as forcé à devenir.

Peter


	29. Goodbye my lover

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 28 : Goodbye my lover _(James Blunt)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Si je voulais t'oublier, est-ce que je le ferais ? Est-ce que je pourrais reprendre une vie normale ? Cette assurance que je ressens maintenant durera-t-elle toujours ? Peter. Il ne me reste que deux jours. Et j'ai peur. Peur de toi, de nous, de la mort. Que deviendra ma vie sans toi ? Mais que deviendra-t-elle avec toi ? Me suivras-tu dans la mort ? Je rêve de toi mais ce ne sont que des cauchemars. Derek n'arrive plus à me rassurer. Plus les jours passent, moins je respire. Je meurs. Je suis énervé contre tout et contre tout le monde. Mon coeur tombe en morceaux. Je n'aurais bientôt plus de coeur. Je n'aurais bientôt plus rien.

Stiles,

Je rêve de t'embrasser. Sentir ton corps contre le mien. Que ta force calme ma faiblesse. Que ta salive assèche mon feu et que ton regard sérieux efface mes pensées embrouillaient. J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de t'appartenir. Que tu fasses de moi un homme. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses du mal et que tu me traites ensuite comme une poupée de porcelaine. J'ai honte de ce que j'écris. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je respire ton nom, je suis accroché à tes lèvres, mais je ne te vois pas, je ne te sens pas. Tu n'es pas là. Je veux être moi, je veux être libre. Mais je te veux, je veux que ce soit toi qui me tues. Je veux que la mort nous sépare, que la mort me délivre de tes chaînes. Et en même temps j'ai tellement envie de te retrouver, de ne pas partir, de construire ma vie avec toi. Suis-je fou ? Ou juste amoureux ? Mais je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas capable de vivre cela. Je ne suis pas cela, je ne suis qu'un homme, je ne suis que moi. Je ne suis pas fort, ni insensible. J'ai des défauts mais j'ai aussi des qualités. Je pleure quand je suis triste et je ris quand je suis heureux. Je ne peux pas changer. C'est trop tard pour moi. Derek me parle, je ne l'écoute pas. Derek me manque, il n'est plus là. Il est parti il y a une heure, il a toujours une vie en dehors de moi. Je sais que quand je l'appelle, il vient. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour moi, qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour un homme qui est déjà presque mort. Je ne suis qu'un malade, je peux me débrouiller seul. Je peux marcher, pourtant je me laisse tomber et je ne bouge pas. Je fais comme si j'étais déjà mort. Je ne veux pas reprendre ma vie, mon enfer. Alors je laisse le temps passait, allongé. En espérant que cette fois ce sera toi qui me relèveras.

À bien y réfléchir, je pense que la vie est un enfer parce que, justement, j'y réfléchis. Si mourir m'importait peu, tout serait certainement plus simple. Mais je pense à toi, Peter, je pense à Stiles, je pense à tout ce que je vais laisser derrière moi et je regrette. J'abandonne trop de choses qui me sont chères. Je vais perdre trop de choses. Je ne pensais pas que savoir mourir serait aussi difficile. Le plus dur c'est le moment avant de mourir. Notre dernier moment de vie. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de ce que je ferais si je devais mourir demain. Je pensais que rien ne pourrait m'arriver. Le malheur arrive toujours aux autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous tombe dessus. Il y a quelque temps, j'aurais pu jurer que mourir est facile. Il ne me reste aujourd'hui plus que deux jours et je ne suis pas prêt. Peut-être est-ce le moment de faire un bilan de mes trente derniers jours. Mais pour dire quoi finalement ? Que j'ai découvert que je tenais encore à Derek et que Derek tenait à moi, que peut-être que j'aimais ma vie avec Stiles, avec Peter, avec tout le monde ? Que j'aime Stiles plus que tout ? Je le savais déjà avant. J'ai aussi découvert que je n'étais qu'un monstre, un lâche. Mais rien de tout cela ne me paraît important. J'ai vécu, je vais mourir. Je m'étais déjà imaginé mort plusieurs fois mais je n'aurais jamais pu croire que tout se passerait comme cela. Le pire n'est pas de mourir, mais de vivre avec la conscience d'un mort. Je ne sais pas comment le dire, l'expliquer. Je me sens vide. Je suis déjà allé plusieurs fois dans un cimetière, jamais en me disant que j'allais bientôt vivre dedans, être enterré moi aussi. Est-ce que les gens vont m'oublier ? Que restera-t-il de moi ? Ils vont tous m'oublier. Et je ne serais plus rien. Rien de plus qu'un démon du passé. Suis-je quelqu'un d'important pour Stiles et Derek ? Suis-je quelqu'un de trop important pour qu'ils soient incapables de refaire leur vie sans moi ? Eux, ils sont importants à mes yeux. Ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste. Même Malia, ma propre fille, n'est pas aussi importante. Malia, ma fille. Je ne la vois pas comme telle. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir, je ne l'ai pas élevé, je ne connais pas ses goûts, ses habitudes. Je n'ai jamais été un vrai père pour elle, comme elle n'a jamais été une vraie fille pour moi. Nous avons le même sang, et c'est tout. C'est tout ce qui nous lie. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, Malia, juste que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de rattraper le passé.

Stiles, tu te souviens de ma première lettre ? Tu te souviens de la fleur que tu n'as pas osé poser sur ma tombe ? Je t'en prie, change d'avis finalement et laisse-la près de moi. Elle me fera très plaisir.

Peter


	30. New divide

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 29 : New Divide _(Linkin Park)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Peut-être que mon destin était déjà tracé ? Je n'aime pas les hasards mais parfois j'ai besoin de me perdre. Stiles est là, en face de moi. C'est un rêve, je le sais. Mais le voir me fait du bien. J'ai envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je vais me réveiller mais je veux rester. Sentir sa chaleur, respirer le même air que lui. Pourtant il est tellement loin de moi à cet instant, et il le sera pour toujours. Il ne me reste plus qu'un jour avant de mourir. J'ai envie de l'attraper, de le serrer, de le blesser, tout cela pour être sûr qu'il est là, que finalement je ne rêve pas. Mais je rêve. Je l'aime tant. La falaise se rapproche, je remonte. Je le vois encore pleuré, face à Derek. Et mon âme se lacère. Je ne veux pas le consoler. Je ne veux pas me rappeler. Je reviens dans la salle où il n'est pas. Je repasse ma vie à l'envers dans ma tête. Toute ma vie. Depuis ma naissance. Et puis tous ses moments à tes côtés, à leurs côtés. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier. Si j'avais su, si j'avais connu ma vie avant de la vivre, tout cela aurait-il été différent ? J'ai besoin de retourner au cimetière, de voir ma prochaine demeure, ma prochaine place. Je ne veux plus penser à Stiles. Mais sans cela, je n'ai plus de vie. Et je vais mourir. Comment je me débrouillais avant ? Quand je ne le connaissais pas encore ? Je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir. Son prénom tourne comme une tornade qui se déchaîne. Et le feu à l'intérieur de mon coeur explose comme un volcan qui se réveille. Je vous déteste et je vous adore. Vous m'attirez et me dégoûtez. Vous tous. Je suis bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai peur de ce que je deviens. Je ne veux plus grandir, je ne veux plus vieillir, je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai besoin des bras puissants de Stiles qui m'enlacent et me rassurent. Je n'ai le droit qu'à ceux de Derek. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes. C'est lui que je veux. Mais il n'est pas là et mes larmes ne coulent pas.

La folie et l'amour sont forcément liés. L'un entraîne l'autre. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Stiles, je vis un rêve éveillé, qui parfois s'est transformé en cauchemar, mais qui a toujours su redevenir un magnifique rêve. Tu me manques, Stiles. Et pourtant on ne se reverra plus jamais. J'ai envie de tout faire pour te retrouver, de partir en courant, de m'enfuir, de me cacher comme un enfant. Le seul qui me retient, c'est Derek, comme d'habitude. Mes mots s'emmêlent, s'entrechoquent, forment une masse de bruit impur que personne ne mérite d'écouter. Je tremble étrangement. Est-ce par colère, par passion ou par peur ? Des questions. Encore et encore des questions. Mais jamais de réponses. Je me souviens que chaque matin tu buvais du jus d'orange, Stiles. Et moi je faisais pareil, alors que je détestais cela. Juste pour avoir les mêmes goûts et les mêmes sensations que toi. Pour vivre la même chose que toi. Et j'aimais cela. C'était une bêtise. Mais croire en quelque chose aide peut-être à vivre. Et je vais mourir. Au fond de tes yeux les jours passaient plus vite. Peut-être que je n'aurais jamais dû croiser ton regard. Avec toi à mes côtés, tout semblait plus facile. Grâce à toi, j'avais envie de bouger et de vivre. Que tu me trouves parfait. Que tu sois fière de moi. Mais peut-être que je rêve, que tout cela n'est qu'un espoir qui ne se réalisera plus jamais. J'ai envie de te voir rire, que mon dernier souvenir de toi ne soit plus seulement ton dos qui s'éloigne et qui disparaît dans cette maison. Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité ? Tout aurait été plus simple pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas voir la tristesse sur ton visage pendant que tu réaliseras que tu vas finir seul, que ton amour aura été vain. Je ne veux pas voir que je suis encore capable de te rendre triste.

J'ai peur. L'heure de mourir approche dangereusement. Et trop vite. Les heures se changent en minutes et les minutes en secondes. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à cela. Et dans ma tête, le tic tac incessant résonne en accéléré. Un bruit retentie. Une décharge électrique parcourt mon bras mais ce n'est pas la même que lorsque j'étais proche de toi, Stiles, qu'on se touchait. Ma main en sang. Et ses morceaux de verre à mes pieds. L'horloge est cassée. J'ai cassé l'horloge. Alors pourquoi les aiguilles continuent de tourner ? « L'homme ne fait pas avancer le temps, le temps fait avancer l'homme. » Mais je n'avance pas. Je reste sur place et je pense à toi, Stiles. Je n'ai même plus l'impression de vivre. J'ai juste l'impression d'être une marionnette et de ne rien contrôler. J'ai besoin de reprendre ma vie en main. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Je suis à l'hôpital. Les médecins affluent à mes côtés. Quelque chose ne va pas. Mais quoi ? Je n'arrive plus à ouvrir la bouche. Je n'arrive plus à parler. Je n'ai même plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Alors je chute, je tombe et le noir m'emporte. Pendant combien de temps encore vais-je continuer cette vie brouillonne ? Encore un jour. Quand parviendrais-je enfin à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées ? Vais-je continuer comme cela jusqu'à cesser d'exister ? Ai-je peur de me perdre ou de me retrouver finalement ? Aucune réponse, comme d'habitude. Et malgré moi je me souviens. De toi, de nous. De nos jeux d'enfants. Sais-tu ce qu'il y avait de pire dans ma chute, Stiles ? S'entendre crier et ne rien pouvoir faire. Attendre de toucher terre et de mourir. Ma vie n'a pas défilé devant mes yeux. Peut-être parce qu'à ce moment-là, il n'y avait ni vie, ni mort. Seules mes larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, si semblables aux tiennes.

Peter


	31. For the last time

**30 jours**

 **Lettre 30 : For the last time _(Jack Savoretti)_  
**

Hey Peter,

Ma main sur la vitre, il pleut. Je regarde dehors et je me sens triste. Je me sens couler, Peter, je me sens partir. Et je ne suis pas prêt, je ne suis pas prêt à disparaître.

Je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviens encore et ça me tue. Pire que cette saloperie qui me ronge le corps. Cancer du pancréas. Découvert trop tard. Et c'est tout. C'est tout ce que m'ont dit les médecins. Aucune pitié. Ils n'ont eu aucune pitié pour l'homme qu'ils venaient d'achever. Je vais mourir, je le sais. Et si je laisse ce cancer m'emporter, je vais souffrir.

Je veux décider de ma mort.

Suicide médicalement assisté, tu connais ?

J'en ai besoin. Vraiment. J'ai peur de la décision que j'ai prise. Mais j'ai aussi peur de souffrir. Je vais mourir. Je n'y arrive pas, Peter, je ne peux pas y croire. Moi, je vais mourir. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je ressens. Je crois que j'ai peur. Je crois que ma vie va me manquer. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Que vais-je devenir ? Je vais mourir.

Trente jours, je m'étais laissé trente jours. Trente jours pour faire mon deuil. Trente jours pour faire le bilan de ma vie. Trente jours pour me souvenir, et je me suis souvenu. Quand on sait que l'on va bientôt mourir, tous nous revient en mémoire, même ce que l'on aurait préféré oublié, c'est effrayant.

Trente jours et il ne me reste plus qu'aujourd'hui. Demain, aux aurores, je prends ma voiture et je me dirige dans un hôpital de l'Oregon. Là-bas un médecin me prendra en charge et ensuite… Ensuite je mourrais. Plus de Peter. À tout jamais.

Stiles va me manquer. Il n'est pas au courant. Il n'est au courant de rien. Ni du cancer, ni du suicide, ni de ma peur ou de ma détresse. De rien. Je n'ai pas su lui dire. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je le regardais dans les yeux en me disant que je pouvais le faire, mais à chaque fois je me désistais en disant que j'allais bien. Mais rien ne va plus. Il pense que je suis en sécurité. Il pense que je serais toujours là pour lui. Il pense qu'il mourra avant moi. Il pense que je suis juste parti pour mon travail, que je reviendrais demain.

Je ne reviendrais pas.

Je vais mourir.

Et dans mon testament j'ai dit que je m'adressais ses lettres, que je les adressais à l'homme que je serais dans dix ans, à toi Peter. Il vont sans doute me prendre pour un idiot, ou un fou. Je m'en fiche. Je ne pense qu'à Stiles. Je crois que je l'aime. Non, j'en suis sûr.

Stiles, si tu lis cette dernière lettre, je t'aime.

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je suis lâche. Mais c'est de ce lâche dont tu es tombé amoureux, donc j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Vous pleurez. Stiles, Peter et même Derek, je vous entends pleurer. Vous allez me manquer.

Stiles, j'aurais aimé te laisser mes yeux en souvenir. Pour que tu vois à l'intérieur à quel point tu es beau. À quel point tu es merveilleux. Et à quel point je t'aime. Je ne l'ai pas fait. On dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme, dans ce cas les miens te représentent. Mon âme t'appartient, s'il me reste une âme.  
Je voudrais m'excuser mais je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. Je vais te perdre, Stiles. On va être séparé sans espoir de se retrouver un jour.

Je vais mourir. Sais-tu à quel point cette phrase peut déchirer un coeur, détruire un homme ? Je vais te perdre mais je me suis déjà perdu. Je me suis perdu au moment même ou j'ai commencé à réciter cette pauvre phrase en boucle dans ma tête. Je vais mourir. Sujet, verbe, complément. Et c'est tout. Ce n'est qu'une phrase parmi tant d'autres si on oublie son sens. Je n'arrive pas à oublier son sens.

Ai-je réussi ma vie ? Ai-je fait tout ce que je voulais faire ? Ai-je atteint mon objectif final ? Je me pose ses questions alors que je sais que même si la réponse est non, il est trop tard. Je n'ai plus le temps pour changer.

Je vais mourir et un jour tu vas m'oublier. C'est comme ça que tout doit se passer.

J'ai peur, je panique. Il me reste tant de choses à faire, je n'ai plus le temps, je vais mourir.

Il me reste des choses à ranger, des dossiers à rendre, je n'ai pas fini. Je n'ai plus le temps.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le temps était une chose aussi précieuse.

Je n'ai pas fini ma lettre. Je n'ai pas dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Mes cheveux blanchissent, j'ai plus de rides. On pourrait croire que j'ai passé soixante-dix ans. Comme si mon corps se dêpêchait de vieillir pour rattraper une époque que je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaître.

Je. N'ai. Plus. Le. Temps.

Je vais mourir.

Il ne me reste plus que huit heures.

Peter


End file.
